


In the Shadows

by PSA_Twig



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Charon - Freeform, Charon's kid, Family, Family Issues, Gen, Nyx family tree, Underworld Children, a 10 year old goes on an unsupervised cross country trip, a non going to camp story, demigod - Freeform, family matters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 39,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PSA_Twig/pseuds/PSA_Twig
Summary: Remigio has lived a life different than most demigods, he lives at the DOA and works for his father as well as Hades. While other up and coming heroes deal with the fates and prophecies, like Percy. Remigio must deal with Hades' orders, and Morpheus' strange behavior. - Starts before the first book.Copied over from my account on FanFiction,net / This is a finished work.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll sorry for any odd formatting issues, this is a direct copy paste from my old ff account thus the old statement of 'i don't own' exists

**I don't own the PJ series nor will I ever own them. But I do own Remigio.**

**If you have read 'Musing by the docks' you may notice that somethings don't add up. This is because Remigio has a nasty habit of not being truthful when he's asked about what his past was like.**

**Also this story starts a few years before the first book, if you would like to get to the part where Percy and the others are involved go to either chapter 5 or 6.**

**Please note that in this chapter the people talking should be talking in Italian, thus any English here with be a { * }around it.**

* * *

_The demigod family tree is one of gold, gold lined and sometimes green leaves. Many branches spread and allow many demigods to feel comfortable and secure within their branches when they climb. While the large gold leaves stand on their own, a few lay protectively over the green and gold lined leaves on their branches. The dead leaves at the base of the tree grows with time, though a few remain in the tree hidden. Even then it doesn't stop the arrival of demigods who climb to the top of the tree in order to turn their leaf._

_But one other tree which grows in the same field is much smaller than it's counterpart. It too is a family tree, but it's one that no one climbs. The leaves are silver, and yet many dead leaves cling to the branches, others being clung onto by the silver leaves. Some were once green and others have very faint silver lines but all are simply too old and dried to be told apart. Out of the dead, six green leaves cling to a single branch. Under the large green leaves three small leaves wear their silver marks faintly, protected from the shine of the golden tree's glare. On another branch a single green leaf protects its small silver lined leaf. Yet on a lone branch where a few dead leaves remain, a small silver lined leaf remains under the cover of a slowly dying green leaf._

_Here is the tree that many demigods never see from their perch. A tree which remains nothing more than a faint blimp in the books which the demigods read. And while their roots are connected they are not equal. Except to those of the lowest, of the low branches._

* * *

Back then, boys traveled in groups, kicking a ball around and inspired to be great football players while girls watched and giggled before disappearing from sight. They all played in the sunlight never fearing that they would turn on each other, never worried about their dreams.

A pack of boys run through the streets shouting and chasing the ball as they fail to keep a look out for where they are running at. Perhaps the only thing that keeps them safe is the lack of cars on this narrow street? They shouted and scuffle when the ball rolled out of sight, but toke up their game once again and started to do tricks. One tall boy kicked the ball high into the air and tried to bounce it on his head only to have the ball bounce off to the side and head off into a small suit shop where an old man is busy tailoring at.

His hair was graying and his eyes are somewhat hidden behind a pair of large glasses that aided him with the placement of the straight pins. Slowly he inserted another pin only to be jostled as the ball bumped into his legs, causing him to 'hmp' and look down at it with a slightly annoyed look while the boys rushed to a stop at the door and looked at him.

"Sorry sir, can we have our ball back?" the oldest in the group asked as he looked at the older man who frowned deeply at him before kicking the ball back out at them.

"Keep it out of my shop," he grunts making the boys nod their heads before leaving the store front in order to restart their game in a safer place. "I almost thought that you were dumb enough to play with that inside," he added as he started working again on the suit.

At a quick glance there is no one in the room other than him. Empty suits hang from the walls in plastic covers, as rolls of fabric cover a large table near the back while a smaller one near the front has a number of hats and other accessories laying about it. Yet the old eyes point out the small boy who is hidden under the large cloth table and looking right at him.

He looks nothing more than a small eight year old from his current stance. Large dark gray eyes are almost covered by a head of fluffy brown hair that peaks out from over a box of scraps. The child doesn't say anything, but only looks at the door making the old man shake his head.

"You sure you're my daughter's child?" the old man asks making the kid look over at him with slight confusion in his eyes before looking away at the scarp box where silk and nylon scraps of cloth of different hues and textures sit waiting to be either tossed into the fire or made into some Frankenstein kind of doll. "Of course not," the older man huffed as he shoke his head and worked on. "If you really belonged to her then you would have been out there chasing that ball, that's what she did. " he added making the kid look down and focus on a baby blue slash of silk that was rumpled and ruined from a failed attempt in being turned into a tie. The child didn't say anything but look down at the box's contents, even though there was a ball in his lap which he turned ever so lightly with his hands. "I guess you should just be lucky that she's willing to bear your sin." the older man coughed making the kid look down even more into the box of scraps.

The kid was silent and after a moment shifted to lay on his side in his safe zone behind the boxes which he used as his own little fort. He didn't understand many things and the one that his grandfather spoke about was one of those. But he figured out at least this much, he didn't act the way his mother did when she was young and because of that his grandfather didn't like him that much. Not once did the thought of something else had happened in order for him to be disliked by his grandparents who grudgingly allowed him and his mother to stay occur to him.

Giving a small sigh he tried to lay on his back and looked up at the glow stars that he had placed up under the table as he played with the ball in his hands. It wasn't like he didn't try to act like the other kids, he tried all throughout school to be like them. He even showed them how good he was with a ball and yet they ignored him or shoved him away from their groups sometimes calling him names. Time to time things got rough, but he made sure to stay away from the river and to only travel on the busy streets. Though today he didn't feel like talking about what happened at school, but he was thankful for the pillow he was on.

Both the old grandfather and the young grandson remained silent in their own little worlds only to hear two women talking in the back of the shop as the door opened and closed.

"We're back from the market," A young woman said as the grandfather looked up from his work and gave a smile and a welcome home greeting. She had only come up to the doorway of the shop with her basket before heading back into the kitchen where her mother was at already unpacking their goods and getting water boiled. "Is Remigio home?" she asked as she came out with a glass of water and some pills for her father who sat down and took a break from his work.

"He is, but I don't see the reason as to why he takes to hiding." he grumbled before taking his pills. "I mean, there has to be something better than hiding all the time." he said loudly looking right at the large table where the young Remigio was hiding at.

The mother looked at her father and then at the table where her son was hiding at before giving a sigh and patting her father's shoulders. "I got him." she said as she looked down at the floor for a bit before she walked over to the large wooden fabric table and moved the scrap box out of the way so she could see her son looking right up at her. She smiled and went to pat down his fluffed hair and motioned for him to come on out of hiding. Slowly he shifted to his side and crawled out from his hiding place and gave his mother a hug. Though when she hugged him back, he winced and tried to jerk from her grip. "Whats wrong?" she asked surprised that her son tried to move away from her so suddenly.

Remigio looked up at his mother with wide eyes before looking back down at the floor with a worried look on his face. His mother knew something had happened again but looking back at her father she figured that he would at least notice that her child was quieter than normal.

"Come on, lets go talk." she said as she stood up and held his hand to lead him to the back rooms and up the stairs to the bedrooms. Remigio didn't say anything as he walked the stairs, he was still in his school uniform though he had left his shoes in his little fort. Walking up to the second floor he broke away and headed to their room, which was next to pressed into the back of the home near the only restroom in the house.

The yellow tinted walls did nothing for the religious pictures that hung in the hallway, but at least they were out of the white room that was home for the small family. Remigio opened the door and walked over to his bed which was set up by the closet and sat on it looking over at his mother who smiled lightly and closed the door behind her.

In a gentle voice she asked a simple question. "What happened?"

Her son remained silent for a moment before he turned around and went to lift up his shirt ever so carefully in order for him to not move the muscles that were bruised. The mark looked like it had come from a ruler, the long narrow mark was still red and raised. In a low worried tone the boy finally spoke. "I thought that they wanted to be friends." he said as he looked at his bed as he could feel his mother brushing her finger tips over them ever so lightly.

Hearing her sigh and pull back he lowered his head even more and looked off to the side knowing what was going to happen now. "Why didn't you tell anyone?" she asked as she could see three marks on her son's back. "Hm? Who was it this time?" she asked almost pleading to know why her son had said nothing to her about what was going on with the kids at school.

"I didn't want them to hate me even more," he muttered as he allowed his shirt to drop back down over the marks. He gave a small sniffle as he tried to hold back the tears.

"Remigio, you have to stop this. One day someones really going to hurt you and you won't be able to come back home to me." she said with a worried tone as she hugged her son lightly. She rested her head on his and tried to comfort both herself and him though it caused her son to look up at her confused and upset.

"Why don't they like me? " he asked as he looked up at his mother. "I know why grandfather doesn't like me." he said making his mother stop and look down at her son worried.

"Do you?" she asked in a surprised and yet worried voice only to watch her son nod his head as he looked up at her.

"It's because I'm not like you, I'm not the same." he added as he noticed that his mother looked like she was about to cry. "No don't cry, it's okay one day I'll be like you and then he'll have to like me." he said trying to cheer his mother up as she blinked a few tears away before her son went to go and wipe one off of her. She smiled some and nodded her head even though she knew the reason as for why her son was not enjoyed as much.

She took a deep breath and sighed some as she kissed his forehead. "You know what?" she asked as she looked down at her son in her arms who looked up at her a bit happier that he kept his mother from crying.

"What?" he asked

"I think I know the reason as to why they don't want to be your friends. " she said with a smile making her son blink and look up at her surprised but also now begging to know. "It's because their jealous," she said with a smile "they don't like you because you're able to do so much more than they can." she said happily to see her son slowly go from confused to being happy.

"You mean like how I can see ghosts and everything?" he chirped making his mother pause for a few seconds and slowly nod her head.

"Yes, theres that," she said as she patted his head some "But I was talking about how good you are with a ball." she said as she looked at the joy that appeared in her son's eyes. "I've never seen anyone able to bounce a ball on their head the same way that you can." she said as Remigio smiled and nodded his head.

"I've been watching the football team at school." he said as he looked at her with joy before he got up and grabbed another one of the balls that was in the room and went to bounce it on his head a few times making his mother smile and laugh some.

"Get back over here silly, you know better then to play like that in the house." she laughed in fact the both of them laughed and giggled a bit before the grandmother down stairs called for them to quiet down. "Okay that's enough, grandmother is busy watching her stories." she said with a smile. "Have you done your homework?" she asked getting a head nod.

"Oh I almost forgot, I ran into your father when you were in school." she said as she pulled out a coin from her pocket. "He says that this is for you." Remigio cocked his head a bit when he noticed that his mother handed him a gold coin which was like the ones that he would find under his pillow on his birthday.

"Am I ever going to see dad?" he asked making his mother shift and smile lightly.

"One day, he's a very busy man. No matter what grandmother and grandfather might say about him."

* * *

**Let me know what you think about it, after all I did find this in a random notebook**

**Sorry for it being so slow too, but once we get to chapter 5 or 6 things should start picking up.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

Back then he was so cheerful so full of life, but like the seemingly ever blooming flower it's started to wither and wilt.

A year from that date and he was back in his room alone while his grandparents worked downstairs with a group of rowdy boys needing fittings. At the moment he was refusing to go downstairs to help with the fittings, he knew who was down there and there was no way he was going to have another black eye because of them. After all they were the ones who started it.

"Remigio get down here and help!" his grandmother shouted.

"I'm not going down there." he shouted back from his spot on the bed. He could hear footsteps stomp angrily up the stairs and to his opened door where his grandmother stepped into.

"You will stop this selfish behavior and go down there and help." she said as she pointed to the spot next to her wanting him to follow.

"I said no, I'm not going to !"

"You will do as I say! Your mother might of spoiled you but I will not have my grandchild negate his duties on helping the family!" she snapped making the year older Remigio frown as he looked up at his grandmother spitefully.

"I'm not going down there, they were the ones who gave me this black eye." he said as he glared at his grandmother who frowned and stopped her foot before walking up to him and snatched him by his ear and started to pull him along.

"Bastard or not you will help us." she said as she yanked painfully on his ear pulling him along down the hall and down the stairs. "And if you keep on struggling you'll lose that ear." she warned making Remigio frown and huffed and looked off to the side as he struggled to walk down the stairs behind his grandmother until they got to the kitchen. "Now get out there and start fitting the jackets." she said as she pushed him out past the doors that separated their shop from home allowing the group of boys, teens and adults to look over at him.

Frowning and looking back at his grandmother, Remigio huffed and muttered under his breath as he went over to the group and strained out his words. "Who needs to get fitted for jackets?"

The younger boys as well as a few of the teenage ones grinned and chuckled a bit as they made their sly comments before having one of the adult snap at them to stop. With both sets of boys unhappy at the moment they allowed each other to work though Remigio got the joy of sticking the boy who gave him the black eye a few times and play it off.

By the time the group left it was already elven at night and there was still a lot of work to be done before their wedding. And Remigio knew that he had stepped on perhaps one of the larger off topic conversations with his grandmother. His refusal of working had struck a cord within her leaving him to be the one eating alone as well as cleaning up the shop before going to bed, regardless of tomorrows school day.

When he finally made it to his room he groaned and rubbed his face as he yawned a bit too loudly. He was tired from the day that was thrown at him and slowly made his way to his bed ignoring the empty one that had the sheets pulled tight and tucked in. But instead of falling asleep as he dropped onto his own bed, he simply laid there for a moment before reaching into his night stand and pulled out a small box that was filled with gold coins. There was about 30 of them piled in the box though 21 of them didn't appear until after his mother's death. Sitting up he looked at them not sure what to do with them now that he had that many. It wasn't like he could use these coins for anything, he couldn't buy anything for himself and the only people though who seemed interested in it were the ghosts and a few adults. The ghosts couldn't do anything with them as they couldn't lift them while the adults often tried to steal them away even if they asked to just have a look.

"What a wonderful father," he muttered as he messed with one coin. "You have the nerve to send me all these coins and even mock me with how you even get them here, but you can't even show up around here in person?" he asked as he frowned and dropped the coin back into the box watching it hit the rest of the coins with a chime. He was just about to close the box once again when he found the letter that his mother had written to him in the hospital. What was once anger that boiled within him came to sizzle as he looked at the last message his mother gave him.

'Look towards the river.'

It was cryptic and perhaps caused by the drugs in her system that were trying to keep her alive, as he never saw anything of worth at the river.

That day he had spent the whole time at her side watching as time started to slow for her, there were no goodbyes given by her nor were there any 'I'll miss you's' exchanged as she started to get sleepy. He couldn't remember just how loudly he screamed and shouted for her to come back nor did he ever feel that sick before in his life. He did know though that he cried on hours end for her to come back much to the dismay of his grandparents who told him to stop. The next day after her funeral there was a baggy of gold coins left on his bed marked just for him.

Remigio sighed and leaned back on his wall and looked at the letter before sighing, tomorrow was going to be hell. He had stuck the guy who had punched him one too many times and now he was sure that he was going to have another bruise somewhere on him by the time he got home from school. Things were just not going his way one bit, yet he knew that he had to deal with them and without a word he slipped off his bed and got ready for bed, falling fast asleep before waking up to his alarm going off telling him to get up and going before his grandmother came in and poured water on him again.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888

Walking to school so far seemed to be okay, until the trio of brothers appeared while he was crossing the bridge. "Hey Remigio, we got a bone to pick with you from last night!" one of the older brothers said as they walked up to him. "We owe you a bit of repayment from last night."

Remigio groaned and looked at the leader of the group and simply dropped his bag on the ground looking at them. "Hurry it up and just get it over with." he said as he looked at the boys who grinned and went to take a running start at them only to stop and have a dazed look come over their faces before they looked at each other and walked off without a word more or less with a punch. Remigio blinked confused as he looked at the trio who simply turned around and headed off as if they had never seen him.

"Hey?" he said quietly and greatly confused.

Suddenly it was like the time he had been caught stealing from cookie jar by his mother when the treats were saved for guests. Except this time it was worse, he felt like he was going to be eaten for simply thinking of going near them. Turning around ever so slowly, he noticed the large lion goat like creature who had a snake rearing up from behind it. Remigio could feel his heart sink as he looked at this large creature which was looking right at him before it licked it's chops as Remigio shoke his head.

The creature roared loudly making Remigio turn tail and start running as fast as he could to get off the bridge with a Chimera coming down on him. Running as fast as he could Remigio could hear the creatures paws and hooves slam down on the stone road. Despite the fact that it was early morning and that the windows of homes were open no one seemed to hear him shouting for help while a large chimera charged after him. Taking a sharp turn in the alley way Remigio ran through the narrow space and out onto the main street where people were looking at him confused as he was pale faced and panting heavily.

"Didn't you guys hear me?" he asked only to hear a loud purr above him and looked up at the roof top of one of the buildings spotting the monster who seemed to be smiling down at him. Yet the people on the streets ignored him seeing only a large house cat who was looking down at the young boy.

"Go to school before you're late little one," one woman said as she served her customers coffee as the creature leaped off the building and almost landed on Remigio with a roar.

Remigio couldn't figure out why no one seemed to care for the large creature that was chasing him more or less the fact that he was being faced with death from it. But that was for another time as he took off running once again this time heading down the river street in hopes that he could find somewhere to hide.

His breathing was becoming ragged as he pushed himself to keep on running until he spotted one of the high bridges that he could probably use against the creature. Making a tight turn onto the bridge he watched as the creature trotted up and watched him hungrily as he slowly backed up against the rails of the bridge.

"Come one get a bit closer, I'm too tired to run anyways." he panted before swallowing hard at his own reflection in the creatures eyes.

Remigio found himself soon cornered against the rails and left with one real option of getting away as the creature was looking ready to pounce on him. Looking back behind him Remigio simply swallowed before he forced himself to sit on the railing and waited for the large creature to come closer to him. "Come one large kitty thingy." he muttered to himself as he watched how it growled loudly before black smoke started to funnel out of it's mouth making him shake his head. "No, don't breath fire, kitty things aren't suppose to breathe fire. " he muttered as he shifted back a bit more making sure that his hands were tight on the rail. "Come on just a few more steps." he muttered feeling his heart racing . This bridge was at least two stories off the water and if he was to fall, well he would have to hope for the best.

The monster before him snarled and without warning jumped at him making him release the rail and fall back as he tried to keep his legs hooked on the side of the rail. Falling backwards while having a large monster jump over was both an amazing sight but also frightening as the tail spotted him and tried to strike at him only to miss. Watching the monster cry out as it fell into the water bellow Remigio couldn't help but give a relived sigh and chuckle a bit as he rubbed his face. He was glad to have invaded what seemed to be a certain death by claws and fangs though it only took a small slip to make him forget what had just happen and realize that he was still hanging upside down over a river and monster.

"Oh come on," he muttered as he glanced back down noticing that the monster was struggling to the river bank and seemed unharmed. "Well at least you shouldn't breathe fire." he muttered as he tried to wiggle his way up as his small hands tried to find a hold just incase he was to slip. His body though was screaming at him telling him to get topside as his head was starting to feel light headed with all the extra blood in it. Black spots started to dance around in his vision and aided the monster in not being seen as he fumbled around to pull himself up.

The chimera had just climbed and jumped up the side road and was about to start stalking up to it's young prey when his hold slipped and he fell into the river bellow. The sudden rush of cold water was overpowering snapping Remigio from his black out and forcing him to struggle and breathe. Breaking the water's surface he coughed loudly gasping for air as his body felt weak and rubbery. The current had a hold on him and started to drag him down river as the chimera growled and followed after.

Being tossed this way and that in the rough current and deep water and then pushed into the more shallower waters Remigio could only grunt as he came to rest along the rocks as the chilly water surrounded him still. Coughing up water and gasping for air he leaned against the rocks resting for a while before looking up at the shore where the monster was at grinning at him. He tried to push himself away from it but his limbs felt like rubber and refused to help him in escape thus leaving him to the monsters will.

"Well come at me then," he huffed as he looked at the creature dead in it's eyes before he closed his eyes and waited for it to jump on him. But before he could even feel fangs and claws on him he felt the ground give away beneath him dropping him with a large amount of water into pitch darkness.

The temperature dropped and Remigio started to feel dizzy as he found himself falling into a never ending pit of darkness that swallowed him whole. A few fleeting thoughts crossed his tired mind as he fell 'What were his grandparents going to do with him gone?', 'Would his bag remain on the bridge where he left it?' and even a few faint thoughts about the box of coins that were still in his room with the letter were brought up.

Opening his eyes slightly he looked around though he failed to spot anything in the darkness as he fell and closed his eyes as small voices seemed to echo around him before they went silent and a sudden extra drop ended with a hard cold landing.

* * *

**Let me know what you think, if not well blah...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the review!**

**Remember that * means English...at least for now.**

**And look Gods!**

* * *

Remigio shivered wildly as he held himself for warmth as he tried to navigate the dark caves he awoke in. He had no idea where he was at but he knew that if he kept following the small stream he awoke next to that he would find what he was looking for. Sneezing loudly he groaned and looked around a bit more, he could barely see ahead of him fully and yet he had managed to keep himself from tripping and falling on any of the rocks that littered the floor. Coming to a fork in the caves he looked at the water for guidance only to find that it too split leaving him to groan and shake his head, being forced to pick a path he picked the right one and follow it. He had no idea where he was going any more , his small stream had gone, quiet literally, up the wall and over his head. Left with no path to follow and what seemed like endless miles of tunnel ahead of him Remigio pressed on as the landscape or better yet cavescape changed from tunnels to large vaults that required him to climb down the sides of walls to get down to the floor.

After so long the stream returned to being by his side as the coolness of the cave didn't seem to bother him any more. He could of sworn that either his vision was improving or that the place was getting a bit brighter as he walked but that still did nothing to stop his own clumsiness. Time and time again he bumped into a wall or a stalactite that was in his way and even on those rare occasions ended up almost walking off a cliff because everything else looked oaky.

Time to time he drove himself mad with looking for voices which he could of sworn were either giggling at him or even speaking to him. A few times he had even shouted back at it not sure what to make of it more or less if he should trust it. But after so long he found himself asking the voices he was hearing for food and an exit.

"Come on just a bag of nuts or ray of sun light please?" he begged "I know one of those things has to exist somewhere down here. I mean come on how can a lion goat snake thingy exist up there, but food and light not exist down here?" he asked as he came to a dead end making him huff. His uniform was torn here and there from scrapes and bumps and had cave dust all over it, which he sometimes smudged onto his face unknowingly. His once brown fluffy hair was now twisted and a mess as he would some times ring his hands in it and pull when he felt like the voices were coming again.

"I guess I should just rest here then," he muttered as he looked back out the tunnel he had gone through, plopping down on the ground he sat waiting for someone or something to come at him. "I really should of grabbed my bag, I would of at least drawn some food and eat the paper. " he muttered as he looked around for a satiable rock from his spot. Spotting one in the corner of the dead end he slowly pushed himself up and went over to move it. The rock was a tad bit on the heavy side, but he knew that at least it was better to have something to lean against that was smooth and not rough like the walls and floor. Pushing it out to the middle of the room he went to lean against it. "Okay mister rock, we're going to become sleeping buddies for the next few hours." he yawned as he rested his head on the rock In attempt to get comfortable enough to sleep.

But before he could even fall fully asleep, there was a loud crack making him groan and sit up. Confused as to what it was and starting to fear that it was a cave in Remigio pushed himself up and started to move the walls of the cave in hopes that it would provide some form of protection from any falling rocks. Keeping an eye on the ceiling above him, Remigio failed to look at his feet until a loud crack caught his attention along with the growing sound of rushing water. Glancing down at the cracked floor under his feet he pushed himself to move out of the way only to have the floor give away.

Remigio found himself falling once again, but this time the water he found himself plunged into was ice cold and felt like it was trying to boil him alive. Breaking the surface he shouted and coughed as he could feel an array of objects bump and clash into him as he tried to grab onto something. Old first place metals and blankets with baby prints on them, and even broken toys though were getting in the way as Remigio struggled to get out of the water. The pain was like nothing he had ever felt before, it was like rubbing salt into a bleeding wound and then sticking it into a pot of boiling water.

Swallowing a bit of the burning water made Remigio want to rip out his own throat as it burned worse than before. Flailing in the water his hand struck a wooden piano cover and with a struggle he pull himself onto it. Once aboard the wobbling cover the young boy simply curled into a tight ball of pain not knowing and or caring as to where the burning river was taking him despite the fact that voices started to make themselves known on the darker side of the river as the high ceiling of the cave was dimly lit by the color of fire.

When Remigio finally woke up he found himself on shore with the large slab of wood still under him as a faint green mist seemed to hover overhead surprisingly lighting the area a bit more. Yet he didn't move, it was painful to move, even the simple task of opening his eyes to look around was too much to bare.

*"You know most people tend to stay out of that river,"* It sounded like the owner was chuckling at the sight of him curled up in pain. But he didn't open his eyes to look upon who was talking not even when he heard something that sounded like wings near him. Drifting back to sleep Remigio remained on the shore of the river without so much as a mutter or move to hint at his wellbeing.

Not far up the river a being had appeared and was making his way down the shoreline with a less than amused look on his face. His white suit and dark sunglasses seemed inappropriate for being in the underworld, but then again he wasn't looking forward to walking down the river Styx's shores looking for something that his brother said 'would make his day,'

Aside from the sound of rushing water, junk clunking together, and the occasional barks from Cerberus the land outside of the Underworld was quiet and still. Charon was not pleased with being told to walk the riverside but none the less he did so while making sure not to scuff his shoes or step on any of the ruined dreams of the dead that were beached on the shore. Though it made him wonder, just how long had it been since he had actually walked down the shores of the Styx and simply relax? It had to be a good couple hundred thousand years or so.

But as Charon tried to place old memories he was forced to stop when he spotted something curled up on a broken piano cover gave a whimper. Very few things here whimpered unless it was a new babe in the world if it was some hell hound pup who was injured or something. Yet this didn't look like either of those things, in fact it looked a bit familiar. Charon frowned as he moved closer seeing how it was trying to move it's small hand which was swollen and red.

*"Now who are you?" * he muttered as he got a bit closer trying to get a glance at what he guessed to be a demigod's face. But as he got closer his annoyed yet curious mindset quickly left and was filled with panic as he noticed why the curled up figure looked familiar.

Meanwhile another being leaned against the dark walls of one of their relatives as they watched their younger brother quickly scoop up the child and simply fade from sight.

*"I thought you were going to pick him up."* a tired voice yawned as another being appeared near the other.

A yawn followed by a small growl came from the first one, a fairly dark skin man with dark yet colorful wings who looked like the other being next to him, except for the sleepy look on his face.

*"You're kidding right? Or do you not remember how pissed he was when I brought his wife in?"*The younger twin said with a slight annoyed tone at the memory that was only a year ago.

*"Oh yeah, I guess she never told him."* The oldest yawned making his twin shake his head unimpressed.

When Remigio woke up he found himself set up against a sofa with blankets wrapped around himself keeping him from moving. He looked miserable with his eyes being red with a faint black eye around his left eye. His hair was a tangled mess of dust and old spider webs that stuck up in the oddest of positions while odd strands of white were scattered here and there in it. Despite his uncomfortable position in the blankets he noticed that his right arm was bandaged though most of the focus was on his wrist .

"Good, you're awake." A new man in a white suit and with a pair of dark sunglasses on said as he came into the room and up to him. At this moment Remigio would have been grateful for having someone with him but this man's appearance made Remigio shiver and shift closer to the blankets worried on what was going to become of him.

Sadly enough this was spotted by the other who sighed and shoke his head as he lifted up a small white square of ambrosia to the boy's mouth. "Open up, this will make the pain stop." he said as he waited until Remigio opened his mouth slowly to take a small bite.

The young boy had no idea what he was being fed, but he figured that he would trust them in hoping that eating would stop the pain. Taking a small bite of the small white pastry that was placed in front of him he watched as the man in white sat on the coffee table watching him back. But as Remigio chewed slowly he made a small face as his body warmed up slightly as he noticed that it tasted like a cherry pastry that he bought on his way to school on some mornings. Swallowing was painful, but the pain eased up after a few seconds.

Once that small bite hit his empty stomach Remigio looked over at the man wanting more, his stomach gave a loud painful growl which caused a twitch of a smile to appear on the man's face. Being given another small bite, followed by another and another Remigio gave a whimper as the man pulled back the food item and left the room.

Remigio sat there in his spot feeling a bit warm but at the same time still hungry and a bit better. Slowly he started to move though it was nothing more than him moving his head to get a better look at where he was at. The walls were dark gray while the floors were white with a black rug thrown under the glass coffee table. Smooth wooden cabinets with back lights in them hung along the walls with a few rustic items sitting on their shelves. Under them a flat screen TV with a lone remote that was near a lamp. The furniture in the room varied between white and gray including the sofa that he was on.

There was faint music, as well as talking down a small hallway. Oddly enough not a single window was in the room despite the scattered plants here and there.

"I don't know what you like so here," he said offering Remigio a bowl of tomato soup and sat waiting to see if the boy would drink the soup or not. Even though he didn't take off his glasses the kid seemed to be put off by the fact that he was being watched and with a sigh the man rose and left the room allowing him to eat. Waiting among the few souls who were in the kitchen, the man didn't come out until an hour had passed and found the boy fast asleep with the bowl in his hand.

"Remigio?" the man called making him the boy shift in his sleep. Walking up to him and taking the bowl from him the man sighed heavily and ran his hand through Remigio's hair. No longer was it the brown fluffy mop of hair, now it was a tangled mangled mess covered in a few webs and dust which had been swished about by the water. The cherry topper of this was the fact that he now had strands of white in his hair , either from his time in the underworld or from his little 'swim' in the Styx .

It was a miracle in it's self that the boy didn't die in the river, but it still left marks on him. Bumps and bruises from him hitting the much harder trash that floated down the river as well as burn marks from the water. It would be a while for those painful red marks to go away, but it was a good lesson that would stay with him.

Though in his mind he found something odd, just how in the world did the boy get down here? He wasn't dead, and even if he was surely he would of used the proper entrance. Right? His thoughts stopped and he shoke his head, no there was still more than one way in and out of the underworld and somehow he had managed to find one and live through the journey.

The chime of a hidden bell caused the god to look up from the child before him and look at a carved clock which was telling him that it was already 8pm Pacific time . Sighing loudly and sitting up he stretched a bit before he looked down at the child one last time before leaving out of the room and closed the door lightly to keep the young demigod from waking up.

* * *

**And yes those were the twins Thanatos and Hypnos and yes they are Charon's brothers.**

**Hope you all enjoyed !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait, I had to rewrite some parts and RL got in the way a few times. But fret not. Also if you're wondering if Percy and the others will be in this story... just wait they are coming I think their in the next chapter so just be patient.**

**As for other things, yes Remigio is nine years old, granted he doesn't act like it at times. In the current time line this is a bit before the first book comes out.**

**"" means Italian since there is more English spoken here than anything.**

* * *

No father and son group could of gotten off to a better start than this one. It seemed that ever since Remigio had recovered that the boy was trying to go at his father's throat. It took Remigio about two weeks to finally recover and to be able to sit up and move, but once he was able to speak again he had been demanding. There was arguing and shouting and even curses flung at the god in white who simply knew not what to do other than throw water on the grease fire when he mentioned that he was in fact a god.

Charon wasn't sure what had had done wrong more or less what was wrong with his son. Surly the kid knew that he was the one who took care of him while he was injured. He made sure that he was well fed and even had a good bath and had clothes and a room for him to stay in for the time being. He had tried to converse with the boy when he was well enough in order to find out just how he came to be in the underworld and yet all those questions went unanswered if not half answered.

The god growled in annoyance, was it the fact that the child was wanting to go back to his grand parents? Was it something about his mother?

"I think your overthinking it brother," a sleepy voice said from the other side of the desk making Charon look up with a somewhat tired yet annoyed look on his face as he spotted his brother Hypnos looking down at him.

"Oh and I'm sure you can do better?" he asked with a huff as he sat up and fixed his jacket.

"One I'm older than you and*yawn* I happen to have my own kids already." the sleepy brother of Thanatos said with a sleepy smile on his face.

If Charon's eyes were visible behind his shades he would be rolling them in annoyance. "And if I remember Mate, all of your kids are still with their mums sleeping away the day." he added making Hypnos smile and chuckle some.

"All but Morphous, but he does his own thing." he added in before yawning again. "Besides if you don't want to keep him here you can always just go and send off to camp." he mentioned off hand as he seemingly pulled a pillow from out of nowhere as his younger brother looked at him with a cold face.

"And send him off into what? If you haven't forgotten, your kids don't attend more or less have a place to really stay at there." Charon snapped as he frowned disapproving of the baby blue pillow that was on his desk. He stood up and shoke his head. "Besides that camp is only meant for 'their' godlings," he said with a hiss at the disapproval. Charon started to move off to the elevator as his brother simply lifted his head from the pillow to watch him wander off.

"Okay so you have a point, but I would of offered my cabin if you know…" Charon stopped and looked back at the other god who gave a small grin as his wings flicked a bit.

"And who was the one that got kicked off the counsel?" the younger brother asked as he looked at Hypnos who made a face. "Our only representative for us and what happens? You get yourself kicked off because you went along with Hera's plan." Charon grumbled as he pulled out a card key and slid it into the slot. Though Hypnos frowned and went to follow after his younger sibling.

"Hey, how was I suppose to know what was going to happen?" he asked back as Charon stepped into the elevator as Hypnos followed along.

"I'll give you that, but running to mum?" Charon jabbed making Hypnos pout back.

"That wasn't part of my plan and besides I was still young," Hypnos said though he could feel that his brother was rolling his eyes at him. "Anyways I'm not the one who hasn't figured out why his kid hates him." he added making Charon stop yet slowly look back at his brother who smiled a bit smugly.

"And I'm sure you know,"

Hypnos frowned and leaned against the elevator door keeping it from closing making sure not to chuckle out loud as he watched him hit the button once again. "In fact I do, " Hypnos said as he could feel Charon glaring at him. " Morpheus has been looking into him. Which reminds me, you should hurry up and allow the rest of us to see him. You know before everyone decides to come over." His eyes kept drifting to his brother's face which remained the same. A moment of annoyed silence drifted between the two before Hypnos decided to speak again. "So anyways what were those coins for?" he asked off handed.

Charon was silent for the most part as he looked at the steel gray walls of the elevator as his older brother spoke to him. Yet a dry swallow was heard by Hypnos who cocked his head only to have his brother push him back and out of the door for the elevator to close. "It was for the future," he said in a grim voice as he hit the button for the doors to close leaving his brother out in the lobby without a single word for good bye.

Yet the sleepy god yawned and held his pillow close as he looked about the room spotting that there were still many souls waiting to pay for their fee and to be tooken to the underworld which without a doubt Charon was at mulling around in. "Maybe the kid is up?' he mused out loud as he went over to the wall that was behind the podium and knocked on it as if trying to find a secrete door in the wall. At first it seemed useless until he hit one spot and gave a lazy look as a door opened up seamlessly from the wall showing a annoyed looking Remigio who seemed to have just woken up due to his hair and tired expression.

^"Who are you?"^ Remigio mumbled as he looked at the odd man who looked like he was ready for bed. But seeing how he just woke up it took him a few moments to notice that there was a large set of wings on the guys back.

"Ahh there you are," Hypnos said with a small smile as he came up to Remigio who looked at him a bit worried as he was approached by the winged man. Yet unlike his father he couldn't understand him and moved to close the door. "Wait no, don't close the door," Hypnos yawned as he caught the door before the young boy was able to close it.

Remigio backed up even more not knowing who or what this person was that was intruding into his apparent father's home. He wasn't sure of a lot of things and this man was one of them, but as he tried to back up he felt sleepy and shuddered trying to fight the urge. Giving in and almost falling over, Remigio was lucky as the god of sleep managed to get a lucky catch. "Ohh a bit more willing when asleep, well come on then I'm taking you outside of this place. It's too bright to sleep." he said as he shifted the boy in his arms and left with him out the doors of the DOA without even a message for this brother.

When Remigio finally came to he was slightly chilled by a steady breeze. He was outside and surrounded by people walking around and chatting while minding their own business as kids ran about smiling and laughing while their parents made sure to keep track of them. He was set down against a palm tree, his clothes smelling now of sea salt instead of the dull air of his father's home.

It was nearing sun set and the people were still coming out in waves; some inline skating, others skateboarding down the walk ways as others stood in one place showing off tricks and stunts which drew in large crowds. There was no stopping of people who came and even as Remigio stood up, he couldn't see the end of the crowds not even when he jumped. Music boomed out from a stereo that someone was walking with, playing some unknown song that Remigio had never heard before.

The night life was seemingly starting up and surfers were heading out past him to the waves that were crashing on the shore as everything seemed to becoming more and more lively by the second.

"Hey kid, lose the get up and chill!" a slightly less than sober woman shouted as she pointed to Remigio as two friends were trying to take her off the sandy beaches.

Not sure on what she had said Remigio looked down at himself not sure what she was pointing at but noticed something. Everyone was wearing shorts and t-shirts if not bathing suits like the woman and sometimes something that would of made his grandmother scream and shout. Yet he was wearing a white long sleeve shirt and pants meant for a cooler temperature and not the one he was currently in.

He wasn't sure what to really do, but seeing no one that he knew more or less anything that seemed to come at him he started to stray from the palm trees and walked over to the board walk. Walking down the boardwalk by himself, he stole a look at every little thing and managed to check out a few side shows without being a bother to anyone.

This place was nothing like his home town of Rieti, neon lights took over the sky here and while the streets were not made of stone they were padded with wood and if not black asphalt which seemed to take over the land. People were loud and mixing and singing as if it was a celebration to be out on the beach as food was being served and passed out among friends.

Remigio bumped around place to place looking here and there for anything and everything that he had never seen before. But after a while his stomach got the best of him making him swallow and look around for food. He didn't remember the last time he had eaten, he wouldn't lie but his dad wasn't that bad of a cook. But eating in his room made him a bit homesick, he missed the family getting together to eat a large meal while the back door was open so allowing the cool air to come inside as well as the neighbors music.

Walking slowly down the street and thinking about home Remigio barely noticed that he was straying from the beach. Heading down the road he watched as people were waiting in long lines and or laughing drunkenly with friends. Things here we're just so different than from home. But as he made his way down the streets of Malibu, he started to draw the attention of the local cops who agreed that any nine year old who looked out of place in the area was out of his class.

"Hey kid!" one officer called as his partner moved the car up some as he went up to Remigio on foot as to not scare the kid. "Where's your parents?" he asked as Remigio kept walking not knowing that someone was speaking to him. Though it wasn't until the cop moved in font of him making him stop and look up at him. "Hey there, I'm not going to hurt you buddy." the cop said with a smile as he went to get eye level with him making Remigio back up.

He quickly frowned and looked at the officer confused before he tried to go around him not knowing that the other was trying to help him. ^ "I don't understand."^ he said as he tried to walk away only to have the cop move ahead of him once again.

The cop was at lost on what to say, as he didn't understand the kid but wasn't going to let the kid keep roaming without his parent around. Motioning for his partner to call it in, Remigio found frowned and snapped at the cop as he went to grab the edge of his shirt to keep him from wandering off.

^"Let go of me!"^ he shouted as he struggled leaving the other cop to look at his partner who was also confused. They could do to try to keep the kid calm and hopefully have him speak in a language they knew, but at the rate that the nine year old was going that wasn't going to happen any time soon. Radioing for help, they tried to find someone who knew what the kid was saying as Remigio was still struggling and shouting to get free.

The cops grew nervous with what to really do as they were starting to get odd looks from evening crowds.

"Wait the bear!" one cop shouted as he rushed to pop the trunk and pulled out a stuffed bear and his lunch box. If the bear didn't work maybe they could use some food? While his poor partner was getting kicked and shouted at, he came over and pushed both the toy and the bag of chips in front of Remigio who stopped and looked at the offering confused.

"It's okay. We're not going to hurt you." the officer said in a calm voice as he offered a smile to the boy who looked at him and then back at the items. "It's going to be alright, go ahead and eat, we're going to find your parents okay?" he said only to smile as Remigio took up the toy and the chips and looked at them unsure.

As Remigio sat on the curve eating the chips and watching the cops who were keeping an eye out for potential parents who would most likely be running around looking for him. Though it wasn't long for the cops to notice that the usually 30 minute wait had turned to an hour and then into an hour and a half with no sign that anyone was looking for the boy.

"We should head in with him," one officer said as he took a glance at the darkening sky which was starting to bring out the other groups to the area. Even with Remigio sitting between the two officers, every time someone screamed or shouted made him look around unsure. Not once had Remigio seen people act this way in such large groups while the cool clean air turned sour and smoky. "He's starting to get skittish."

The other officer sighed and nodded his head as he stood up making Remigio look at him "We're going to go to the police station." he said slowly as he managed to get Remigio to stand and walk with them over to the car. Though when it came to sitting in the back seat Remigio started up once again. The hard plastic seats were uncomfortable and the plastic and metal fence placed in between the seats did not help on making the back seats even more inviting.

Eventually though, Remigio was in the back seats, to his dismay, and they were driving back to the station in silence. For it being Remigio's first time in a car (and a police car at that), he wasn't too thrilled about it . The seat belt was too big and it pinned him to the uncomfortable seats while during each turn he slide ever so slightly on the hard plastic. The real kicker though was the unusual swaying motion that made his stomach churn. Luckily they lowered the window for some fresh air to get inside but Remigio still groaned feeling sick.

Once they got to the local station they had to rush to open the car door for him to rush out and throw up.

^"I hate driving,"^ he coughed only to have his back rubbed before being lead inside the station where the main officer on duty came out to meet them. While the officers spoke, Remigio found himself being watched by the secretary who smiled at him.

"Are you hungry?" she asked with a smile though Remigio simply looked at her before laying down and using the bear that was given as a pillow. Moments later he was being offering a microwave dinner which was new to him, but at least filling. Devouring the instant potatoes and the tough item called 'meat' which was chewed about twice as long than needed, Remigio huffed and curled up on the bench once again and was about to force himself to sleep until someone finally came around and said something he could understand.

A middle aged man dressed as if he was to go to the store came to sit next to Remigio and within a few awkward moments got him to speak to him.

"Okay his name is Remigio Bianchi, and he's from Rieti, Italy." the translator said with a smile though it made the cops confused as to just how he ended up in the states alone. ^"How did you end up here in California?"^ he asked with a smile though Remigio blinked and cocked his head confused.

^"California?"^ he said slowly and clearly confused even as the man before him tried to explain to him where he was at. But all he could do was shake his head clearly not having a single idea on where he was at. He knew about the Americas like any other student in his class but the names of their states and cities was something that simply wasn't covered.

The man sighed and shoke his head as he moved on though the cops clearly thought that something wasn't right if the kid didn't even know what state he was in more or less where he was even at. ^"Where's your parents?"^ he asked

Remigio looked at the man before looking off to the side with a shrug.^ "I don't have a mother, but I don't know where my dad is at. I think he might live here in California, I've heard him speak like them before."^ he pointed out as he motioned to the cops. ^"I just woke up on the beach under a tall tree."^ he explained not knowing the proper name of a palm tree.

After some more confusing talk and even some confusion looks between the translator and the cops it was a good guess that the kid was perhaps kidnapped by this tired guy who was knocking on the kids door. And that his father was a guy who was perhaps in the hosting business if he always wore white suites. But since the kid wouldn't tell them how he got to the states more or less if he had papers that someone packed for him it was quickly settled that the kid had been swooped up from his grandmother's place back in Italy and brought over. Maybe even kidnapped by his father.

As Remigio kept asking questions, he found out that things were not going to end as he wanted. He wanted to be on his way, not stuck at the station, and started to look around for a way out. There was something about what they were saying that made him nervous, but as a nine year old there were things he didn't understand, even if they said it in his own language. Lying about the bathroom he was surprised when they escorted him to one and was left to do as needed. While it did put a damper on somethings for him, he smiled at the fact that there was a small window, just slim enough for him to get through. Locking the door he was soon forging his way to the window and forced his way through only to struggle with the screen.

"Hey what are you doing in there?" the escort asked as he could hear grunting as Remigio tried to force himself through the window. The cop knocked a few times more before shouting for the translator to come over to talk to the boy who was now hanging half in and half out of the building as he was starting to have problems with his hips getting past the opening. Grunting and pushing himself with his one free arm he struggled until he got the second one out and pushed some more only to yelp as he felt someone grab his leg.

Remigio shouted out in panic as he realized that they had managed to get in and started to kick and struggle some more which allowed him to finally get through the window and fall to the ground with a solid thunk. But as he laid there resting and feeling his skin burn from being rubbed wrong he was forced to push himself up and start running as the sounds of running footsteps took over the quiet city life. While they shouted for him to stop and even tried to use the translator to stop him Remigio just kept running until he soon lost not only the cops but also himself.

With midnight just seconds away Remigio struggled to find life the further he went inland and was soon walking the streets alone and watching his back as stray creatures made their way here and there. His company was only the street lights, through a pair of head lights flicked on ahead of him causing him to stop and shield his eyes as their high beams blinded him . The quiet sounds of a car sneaking closer to the blinded demigod caught Remigio's attention as he tried to back up from the road until he bumped into a store front . He could simply feel his eyes watering from the sheer brightness of the lights and struggled to shield them and keep moving on.

"Hey guys look at what we have here!" someone said in a lose accent that made Remigio even more confused.

Remigio shifted until his back was fully against the wall and swallowed as the lights didn't ease up until two sets of shadows fell onto him allowing him to slide his eyes open ever so slightly.

"Awe he looks lost, hey you know what we do to lost kids?" a different voice asked as Remigio had a sinking feeling in his gut. He started to back away ever so slightly as he still couldn't see where he was going.

"Hey don't run off on us, we're just wanting to help." the first voice laughed as Remigio started to back up even more . The men moved closer as Remigio backed up even more only to have his wall give way as he fell back into an alley. Now in true danger and an escape path Remigio hurried to his feet and took off as he could hear the men rushing after him.

"Hey come back! We didn't even introduce our selves yet!"

Remigio ran as fast as he could as he had a feeling that if he was to be caught by them that it wouldn't end well. The alley way split and Remigio turned to the right as he found himself in another alley way before moving down another in hopes to escape .

"Hey come back we just want to play!" one shouted as their footsteps started to fade further away from Remigio. Remigio for the meantime took to the streets being weary of any and all cars and was doing a good job until he was spotted by a cop car and groaned as he took off running once again. For the nine year old the night was filled with running around and looking for hiding places until he managed to settle for the night in an abandoned house allowing him to sleep well into the next day in a closet .

Out of all the things that Remigio had been woken up by a large heavy wet tongue was just about the last thing that he expected. Groaning with a bit of annoyance he grumbled a few words as he rolled over only to be licked again and then gassed with what had to be the worse smell ever in his life. Shooting up, and awake, Remigio covered his mouth and nose trying not to gag at the foul smell what was being breathed on him. He wanted to gag at just how strong the smell was but the sight before him stopped him from doing so as he looked at the large black dog that was trying to cram it's large head into the closet to sniff and lick him.

^"Down, stop,"^ he said as he tried to push the large head back though he got a startling woof which caused him to back up against the wall stunned. ^" No barking."^ he muttered as he went to scratch the large dog's snout making it bark happily mush to his displeasure and wag it's large tail behind it. He wasn't sure what it was but so far it was being friendly to him and at the moment he was needing at least one thing to be friendly until he figured out where he was at.

The large hellhound whined and barked a bit more as it rolled onto it's back as it wanted to pull it's new pal out of the closet though it was destroying the room even more. Rolling onto it's feet, Remigio scooted back into the closet as he found that it was trying to paw him out only to break the door to the closet and lick him a few times before picking him up and carrying him in it's mouth as if it he was a duck.

^"No, let me go! Put me down!"^ Remigio said struggling as he felt himself slip between the teeth of the great hound who acted like it was carrying around some grand stick in it's mouth as it recrashed through the house that they were in and wander out into the street . The whole time with Remigio shouting and cursing at it to put him down before he settled and soon started to muse as to why no one was attempting to help him more or less spot the large dog with him in it's mouth.

^"Oh you made it home, are you okay?"^ Charon asked as he looked up from his podium as his son wandered in looking like a wreak with a large more than happy hell hound behind him.

Remigio shot his father a look as he noticed that the shaded man simply looked at him for a bit before going back to his work. ^"And you did nothing to help other then send some large dog after me?"^

^"Actually no, I think he just happened to find you instead of some other monster."^ Charon added as he shifted his glasses and went back to work on the soul before him. Though Remigio just shot a look at his father once again, he was mess his clothes were a mess with a combination of slobber and dirt as well as a stain or two of either blood or grease on them. With bags under his eyes it was quite apparent that his jet lag was not over. His hair was disheveled as it stuck in odd places from drool which did nothing for his attitude at the moment. Yet the hound went and licked him once again making him arch his back as his hair was now forced to stand on end as it dripped with drool.

Unknown to Remigio as he glared at his father his eyes darkened almost like his father's before he huffed and started ranting. ^"I've had it, I get kidnapped have the police and strangers after me for three days while I'm being used as a stick by that dog and you don't even bother!"^ he shouted as he paced back and forth unknowingly making the other souls turn their attention to him and get nervous. Which also got Charon's attention as he watched his son pace back and forth in a angry little rant. ^"I've been lost and starving and you didn't even try to look for me! And whats with the coins?!"^ he shouted as he reached into his pocket and tossed the few he found on the ground though the carpet muffled the sounds. ^" And what am I suppose to do with these? What was I suppose to use them for? They don't even look like the stuff they use here for money!"^ he shouted as the souls were starting to pace around. ^"Did you even notice I was gone?!"^ he shouted not hearing his father coming up to him with a plain look on his face. ^"Do you even care that I'm here?! If not I'll leave and…"^

^"And what?"^ Charon asked as he stepped in front of his son with a stern look on his face as his hands were tucked into his pant pockets. ^"Where are you going to go? You've been gone for three days, that's more than enough time for someone like you to find someone and tell them to take you back to your grand parents shop. "^ He said as he looked down at his son allowing the youth to see his reflection in his glasses as well as notice that something was different about his eyes. ^"As for those coins, it was your mother's idea. She wanted you to have some incase you was to ever happen to her. Which so far all that you've done with them is toss them on the ground in your rant. You're suppose to figure out how to use them on your own."^ he said in a slightly harsh tone. The once pumped up Remigio was now looking up at his father now lost to say on the subject. ^"As for the past three days, what do you think I was doing this whole time?"^ he asked as Remigio remained quiet . ^"You are a child who is half mortal and half god, essentially a godling. If you would allowed me before my idiotic brother jumped in to explain what I could you would of known that I can not go and send out help when ever you need it. You would also know that the self crowned king of the gods has his rules about interference with mortals. Which everyone basically breaks."^ he tacked on huffing some. ^" You're not suppose to be here, but I allow you to stay because you 'came' here."^ he added as Remigio started to look at the ground now as he could hear the strain in his father's voice. ^"I could of told you what you needed to know now that you're here, instead of being tossed out into the city like so. You were lucky to come back in one piece with a family member instead of being nothing more than a soul like most godlings!"^

Charon watched his son as the news seemed to be sinking into him. ^ "Now, pick up this mess and go get cleaned up ."^ Remigio said nothing but nodded his head as he went to pick up the coins that had weighted down his pockets from the past days. Once they were all picked up he walked past the souls with out a word and managed to find the door and went into the living area of the building as Charon watched before sighing. "As for you get out of here and go torment some other Godling." he said as the hell hound whined some before lowering it's ears and tail and walking off. "I swear, your going to ruin the carpet at this rate." he grumbled as he rubbed his forehead only to spot a coin that was left forgotten on the floor. With out a word he simply went over and picked it up and looked at it.

"I'm sure he'll get it, you don't need to worry." he said as if he was talking to some unknown person who was hidden in the shadows. Yet his form flickered lightly before he sighed and pocketed the coin before heading back to work.

…

The house behind the main office remained silent as the only one in it was Remigio though after a while a few items started to move about as a few souls were working cleaning house as well as working in the kitchen prepping food for both their current master as well as for the child that was now home. Working silently on the food the only time that anything was said was when one entered Remigio's room and went to set the tray of food on the bed after waking the boy.

At first Remigio thought that the his father had come in with the food but seeing another ghost he sighed and guessed that his father didn't want to see him at the moment and slowly shifted in bed to eat. The food once again was wonderful though for the young demigod it was a bit bitter seeing how he was being given all this stuff and yet he threw such a large fit because of it. Finishing the meal he thanked the soul and curled back up in bed giving a weary look at the box before closing his eyes to rest.

The next day, Charon was sitting in the den he was taking a small break when he noticed that his son came out of the bedroom and had spotted him.

^"Yes?"^ he asked as he set the Olympian times down. Remigio fidgeted on spot but he at least tired to look up at his father after messing up like so.

^"I'm sorry,"^ he muttered as he looked up at his father momentarily before looking back down. ^"I …"^ he said before stopping as he looked at the ground not sure what to say or do. He could leave and go back to his grandparents and face their wrath. ^"Can I stay if I help you?"^ he asked in a small voice making Charon twitch a smile.

^"And why would you want to do that? Didn't you want to go back to your grandparents?"^ he asked as he set his full attention on Remigio who looked up at him before shaking his head.

^"They don't like me. I'm not like mom."^ he admitted sadly as he looked at the floor not sure what was going to happen now.

Charon remained silent as he looked at his son. Once again he was caught in a odd place that he had never thought that he would be in. His son was looking at him for some kind of help, something that he couldn't give him fully. He didn't have the power needed to sway the counsel to his side if they were to find out about him being here. There was very little that he could do if Zeus found out that he was allowing him to stay. If he stepped outside with the King of Gods in a mood then Remigio would be no more. He would have to stay either here in his realm or in the underworld to remain safe, normally not a normal place for a godling more or less child.

A sniffle and hiccup drew Charon's attention as he spotted Remigio trying hard not to cry. ^"Please, I'll do anything just to stay here."^ He pleaded as he tangled his hand in his hair in attempt to keep himself from crying out loud for something to be done.

Charon sighed, he could be risking his only son's life but Remigio was begging to stay and work for him. ^"Stop crying,"^ he said softly as Remigio tried to stop. ^" I'll let you stay and work for me. You'll be protected against Zeus while in my realm and in the Underworld. But if you leave either realm you'll be on your own, and there would be nothing that I can do. You understand? "^

Remigio nodded his head as he wiped his face off with his hands, ^" Good now get cleaned up and go eat, I'm going to go settle a few things."^

* * *

**Sorry for being so long, but like I said next chapter should have Percy at least being mentioned.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello and here you are we're finally in the correct year for the start of book one :D**

* * *

"Good now read the sentence out loud." the ghost of a former English teacher said as she watched Remigio struggle with the floating text.

"The city mouse and the…" Remigio shoke his head before rubbing his eyes. "Country mouse a..atte..attem…"

The ghost smiled some before saying the word. "attempted"

"Attempt-ed to eat their dinner once again."

"Good. Now read it again." she said making Remigio groan as he looked at the hourglass that was almost empty.

Once again he started to read the sentence and would of made it clean through the sentence without a problem If not for the word 'attempted' screwing him up once again. But before the teacher could of asked him to go and read the sentence again, the hour glass dropped the last grain of black sand allowing the three hour learning coarse to come to an end and allowing Remigio to not only clean up but also get lunch.

Remigio was ten now and it was 2006, unlike the year before his mannerisms had tooken a turn. He was no longer fighting back and had calmed down greatly to the point that Charon was a bit worried. Going back to being quiet and reserved self felt good to him as he didn't have the nagging fear and confusion, well he had less confusion about him. He was still learning English as well as other job related parts in the world between the living and the dead. His powers on the other hand though were still slowly budding as his attempts at shadow travel quickly wore him out and usually left him back in the cave that he first found himself in.

But as he was working on that, going between ferrying the souls and getting to know his way around the Underworld he was slowly introduced to the rest of the family. Granted Hypnos was one of the less favorite of uncles after the stunt that had bee pulled when he was younger . None the less he was happy to find out that he had a lot more relatives aside from the ones back in Italy. These relatives while completely different in appearances and location were at least nice to him when he offered to help them when his father didn't require him to help out around the D.O.A.. His first time meeting Hades though was stressful non the less, he didn't know what was going on but quickly notice that between both his father and Hades that something was going on before he was asked to leave the room.

"There he is," the gray eye boy turned around looking around for the owner of the voice only to spot one of the kindly ones flying over to him and his boat as he was starting to ferry back to the docks when they had started to call for him. Stopping the skiff he watched as they landed.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he looked at the pair though he could of sworn that there was a third one that hung out in the middle of them.

"Lord Hades has summoned you to his palace, right now." one of them said making Remigio frown. He looked back at the docks that he was so close to and then looked back at the rest of the river that would eventually make it's way to the palace.

"It's going to take me a while." he said as he looked at them only to have one shake her head and start flying once again.

"Well hurry up and land the boat." the other said as she took off into the air after her sister making Remigio frown. Why in the world was he going to land the boat? That would of left him on the wrong side of the river and besides if he was turn the boat around and land on the other side of the river it would allow souls to try and cross the river once again. Turning the boat around and heading down river Remigio thought that it was good enough to get the sisters off from flying over head but, it wasn't enough as one swooped down and grabbed him by one arm and pulled him up into the air shouting.

"Put me down!" he shouted as he struggled to grab the other leg as he could feel the other arm burning from the strain.

"Really? I would of thought that you learned from your last swim in the river not to go in it." the kindly one chuckled as she grabbed his other arm and flew with him over the gates and fields off to the palace that was ahead of them.

The flight was long and uncomfortable for Remigio though it wasn't as uncomfortable as his landing in the throne room where he almost fell over from his blotched landing before he lord of the underworld.

"You could of-" someone clearing their throat interrupted the sentence making Remigio look off to the side spotting his father standing there in the room as well as Hades sat in his throne. "Oh, " a flustered look took over his face as he gave a deep bow "You summoned me Lord Hades?"

The lord of the dead looked him over before looking at Charon who looked off to the side as if he was attempting to not speak out.

"Something of mine has gone missing," he said looking down at Remigio who remained bowing to him. "I won't say what it is but it is of great importance that I get it back soon." he said gurglingly "Until I know who it is fully I want you at the ready." Remigio slowly glanced up confused but the look he saw in Hades eye made him look back down. "I've been told that you've been working on your abilities, though you have little to no experience with weaponry. " Remigio swallowed as he could hear movement in the room though he couldn't move to look at where it was coming from. Though it wasn't long until a old leather bag was tossed at his feet. "I'm allowing you to make a weapon, once you make one you will train until you are needed. Is that understood?"

Remigio was unsure what had just happened but nodded his head slowly and deepened the bow. "Yes, my lord."

"Good now get going. Both you and your father are dismissed." Remigio slowly deepened the bow once again before lifting up the bag and getting a good look around before his father started to lead him out of the throne room and through the palace until they ended up at the docks where the skiff was being pulled in by a skeleton.

The feeling in the air was heavy but yet at the same time it was anxious and unsure of something. "Father whats going on? What does this mean?" he slowly asked as they waited for the skiff to be pulled in closer.

Charon said nothing as he looked out at the skiff. Sensing that nothing would be said Remigio looked down at the bag that was in his arms and went to open it up only to find the tools needed for forging a weapon like Lord Hades instructed. "How am I going to forge a weapon if I've never made one before?" he mused only to have his head patted. Looking up and over at his father confused, Charon sighed and looked over at his son.

"Things are changing, this is an honor and yet at the same time a test . You like other Godlings are going to be tested wither you like it or not. You have an advantage in your 'blood line' but that is also your disadvantage as other Gods will think ill of you as well as their Godlings. " Charon stepped onto the skiff leaving Remigio to follow after, steering it as his son sat looking at him confused. "Because of certain things gone amiss, you're most likely are going to be the one sent to retrieve the item once Lord Hades has an idea as to who might be behind it. On top of that you will most likely have to fight them." Charon said as he sighed though his son noticed that they were heading the wrong way from home.

"This istn't,"

"I know, you need to make your weapon. You need Iron to do that so I'm dropping you off so you can do so. Once you find enough you should be able to figure it out from there," he said though Remigio just nodded his head as he couldn't help but feel helpless in what was going on around him. The boat ride went on in awkward silence as the faint light from the Fields of Punishment started to dim. They were heading into the shadow lands of the Underworld and while the trash in the water thinned out the darker the water and the caves got until they were having to depend on their own sight in the dark caves. Yet Remigio was sure that his father was able to see the shore much better than he could as they went on down river. But as they made their way down river they soon came to a stop and without a word Remigio stepped out and stood on the black rock shore as he watched the skiff move away from him.

"The ore glows down here, " Charon said as both him and skiff soon faded off into darkness leaving Remigio alone in the area with nothing more than a tool bag and a small hint on how he was to find ore.

Remigio gave a chilled sigh and rubbed his arms trying to warm up some wishing that he would of worn his cloak today in order to stay warm. His dark gray eyes looked around in the darkness seeing a few things that other mortals would of missed unless they had a flashlight of some kind with them. Even then though a flaming torch would at least be better with it's access to warmth. Kicking a few rocks here and there as he walked along the flint like stones Remigio made sure to keep an eye out for the glowing ore that his father had mentioned though none could be spotted. Walking in the dark along the river his hopes were finally noticed when he stumbled upon a bit of wood which he quickly made into a torch.

Unlike it's topside counterpart the underworld flame danced in shades of faint blue and green while casting creepy shadows along the walls of the cavern. But it at least provided enough light to go through the bag with allowing Remigio to locate a book with what seemed to be directions and even a map of ore deposits in the Underworld, before long Remigio was using the pick in the bag to mine it out of the walls. If not make a fool of himself as he would be kicked back with each strike, at one point he had nearly had a pick ax sticking out of his face. Eventually the hard work came down to collecting the ore and going back to work with the book. A number of weapons were drawn in from small knives to large scythes all with their measurements and needed materials.

Knives? No, too small and besides Hades' thief would have been better armed. Sword? Maybe but the styles that were provided didn't sit well with Remigio. Spear? He would have to find a way to hide it unlike the other two, wait there was a page of charms to put on it, then maybe since they were somewhat familiar to him already. Scythes? No, he wasn't going to make himself look like death, that was his uncle and he wasn't going to take that job. Groaning running a hand through his hair Remigio went to flip the book closed only to have his hand be caught on another page showing him another page of stranger weapons which he had never seen before. Even stranger were the names yet one did catch Remigio's eye.

A loud grumble came from Remigio's stomach as he looked at the still glowing blade that was slowly coming to shape as between heating it in some lonely skeleton's furnace and dunking it in the river Styx. He had lost track of just how long he had been down river that he was left relying on his what was left of his internal clock to tell him when to sleep and when to wake. So far the only company that he had was a old skeleton who had been running the furnace ever since Remigio had found him.

With a sigh he thrusted the burning metal into the Styx causing not only the metal to cool but also for his already raw hand to burn once again. Biting his lip Remigio waited for the steam to stop rising before he pulled it out of the water to inspect it.

"Okay how does it look now?" he asked as the skeleton wobbled over to take up the leather bound safe zone that Remigio had tied onto the metal. The blade was about 3.5 feet tall but the staff that he had been working on during his free time was a bit longer than the blade. Though the staff was made of pressed wood that was picked up from the riverside. The skeleton clattered a bit, in the process losing another tooth, before it went to place the sword back into the flames and heat it back up before taking the heavy hammer again at it.

Remigio could only sigh as he watched the skeleton take over his work. He was only 10 years old and here he was starving once again in the underworld while learning to forge his own weapon with a skeleton who had issues with losing his teeth each time he opened his mouth. Rubbing his tired face he yawned before pushing himself to look at the book once again.

" Rhomphaia " he muttered as he looked at the depicted weapon that he was hoping to get. Looking at the drawing and then at what was being hammered at he smiled lightly as he noticed that it was starting to get the hook that going to be sharpened. It was like a reverse scythe, though smaller and with less of a curve than normal.

The day that Remigio returned to the upper levels of the underworld he was a mess his clothes torn and dirty with the black dust while his skin was far paler that ever before. Heavy bags were under his eyes while part of his right arm was bandaged up. But in that burnt raw hand his new weapon, about 5.5 feet tall it dwarfed him in size but he would simply have to grow into it. Among the firsts to find him was a familiar hellhound who bounded up to him and barked at him wanting to play though whimpered and whined when it spotted the slightly glowing black blade.

Returning back to the docks in the same manner that he had returned to the DOA the other year he couldn't help but spot his father smirk as he was being carried in. Given time to rest, shower and eat Remigio soon found himself back in the underworld being taught how to fight and wield his own weapon. Before long though he found himself making the trip back to Hades' palace as instructed.

Hades was on his throne looking furious at the ground making Remigio watch it so then no fissure opened up to swallow him.

"Who is it that you want me to go after?" Remigio asked making sure to be weary of the god before him.

Hades hissed lightly before he sighed " Perseus Jackson. He'll have to make his way here eventually, but I want you to make sure that happens. "

A sinking feeling took over Remigio's stomach but he nodded his head. "Where will I find him at? What does he look like?" he asked though he noticed that one of the Furies were missing from their perch in the room. "Is Alecto already there?" he asked carefully not sure where the line was at.

"He's currently in New York city, though that mother of his will be sending him to that camp thinking that he will be safe there. You'll know him when you'll see it. Alecto has been sent ahead, she will fill you in on what you need to know."

When Hades' stopped talking Remigio took a glance up at him wondering what was going on more or less if it was okay to move . But seeing how the God was resting his head before flicking a hand at him, which sent him back to his room .

Goodbyes in the home of the ferry man was more of a simple head nod. No words were really exchanged as no matter how the trip was to go Remigio would still find himself back where he started from, though it wasn't a comforting thought. Dressed in comfortable clothes meant for traveling and with his own packed backpack he made sure he had enough supplies and his weapon before a thought hit him.

Where exactly was New York City? Granted he was already nervous over the fact that he was going to be leaving the safe zone as well as going somewhere he had never been without the slightest idea on how things were going to work. Frowning and trying to think of what he needed to do he looked around his room hoping that he could find something only to find nothing.

"You know I can give you a lift." a voice spoke making Remigio spin around not expecting Morpheus to be in his room.

A need of sleep washed over Remigio but he adverted his eyes, "What do you mean?" he asked as he shifted foot to foot unsure.

"Like I said, I can take you to New York so you can find Alecto and this Perseus kid that Hades has you tracking. " Remigio bit his lip, getting a lift would be helpful once there he could perhaps find a map or something to help him. "Unless of course you want to go yourself and end up passing out as soon as you get there. It's just an offer," Morpheus said as he leaned against the bed post as he looked boredly around the room.

"No, I'll take your offer. I really don't want to show up there and pass out when I have to find this person." Remigio quickly said as he offered a small smile though it started to fade as he felt his eyes become heavy.

"Good now just give in." the God of dreams said as Remigio fell over before a golden light took over the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**blah**

* * *

Remigio was a kid who despite his age was more sewing smart than any other kid. He knew how to take drawings and make them into real life outfits , how to do intranet beading on silk and satin fabrics for dresses and yet he couldn't tell the difference from a town and a city.

"Boy, I don't know what's wrong with you or what's with that accent of yours but this isn't New York City. It's Goshen, none the less where are your parents?" The stout man asked as he blocked the doorway of the office that Remigio was sitting in.

Remigio wasn't sure what had happened but when he woken up he was in one out of many cars in the dealers lot with the same stout man rushing at him with keys in his hand. At first he thought the man was going to pass him up, but instead he opened the door and roughly pulled him out of the car and dragged him to the dealership and stuck him in an office.

"Uh, I don't know." he replied. It wasn't a full lie but he doubt that the man before him would enjoy his story on how he could of sworn that his cousin was going to drop him in New York City. "I just got tired and went in?" he winced as he tried to lie only to see the man's face turn a darker shade of red.

Biting his lip Remigio waited to see what the man was going to say to him but before anything was said the phone rung and made the man turn.

"You stay here," he demanded as he closed the door and went off to the front desk to answer the phone.

Without a word Remigio grabbed his bag and his weapon, which appeared as a black fancy cane, and went over to the window. Fumbling with the blinds he managed to get them out of the way and looked at the window. One single sheet of glass covered the whole thing allowing him to look out at the cars that were parked in the lot as well as a number of colorful flags and balloons that bobbed in place. While the sight was intriguing to Remigio he had to shake the thoughts out of his mind and figure out a way to get out. He was already short on time and he knew that if he missed either Alecto or this Perseus kid that Hades would not like him. Looking at his cane he swung at the glass while covering his eyes.

The lone car dealer was trying to make a sale over the phone when he heard glass shattering and looked over at the office that the kid was in. "Ma'am I'm going to have to put you on hold real quick." he said as he pressed the hold button and left to the office only to watch as Remigio was sprinting as fast as he could . "Hey get back here!" the man shouted as he was left shouting from a now broken window while his customer on the line was growing upset.

$%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

After some nectar there was ducking and dodging every time a cop car came by. Remigio was starting to notice that no matter how much he thought he was normal when on the streets with other people, he clearly wasn't. His skin was too pale to be considered healthy, his young age made people give him questioning looks as to why he was alone on the streets while his manner of dress and his cane made others question his motives.

Even when he found a bus station and was waiting in line he could still feel people's eyes on him.

"Next," a woman said only to look down and over at her desk to look at Remigio who came up straining to look up at her over the tall desk. "What do you want sweetie?"

Remigio frowned at the nickname but forced himself to tell his little lie. "My dad sent me here to get a bus to New York City. I'm going to see my mother," he watched the woman as she smiled.

"Okay, did your dad buy the ticket online?" she asked as Remigio gave her a blank look.

"Uh, I don't know. He didn't say." he stuttered unsure what to do now.

"Well what's your name? I'll look it up." she offered yet when he offered a name he was simply given a sad look and a head shake. "I'm sorry I can't find it. We're you given money to buy a ticket?" she asked though Remigio thought about the coins he had packed. Swallowing he went to pull one out and showed it to her. "Oh… um sorry I can't take that." she said as Remigio sighed and stuffed it into his pocket as he could hear complains from people in line. "But if you sit down over there, we'll try to help you okay?" she said making Remigio nod his head and sigh.

He was so close and now he was being told to sit and watch the busses load up and leave. Huffing and plopping down in a chair his stomach growled only to be ignored. He was not going to allow himself to eat before getting on one of those things. Throwing up was not an option. Watching a bus come up into the New York booth Remigio chewed on his lip before he looked behind him at the adults in the room before he pushed himself out of the chair and wandered out the door.

A man was checking tickets while another was loading luggage underneath the bus leaving little to no chance for him to sneak on without being spotted. Taking a deep breath he walked around till he spotted a shadow and went to step into it as he watched and memorized what the suitcase stuffed area looked like he needed to be sure that he was going to find a purple bag when he was there. If not he was going to be in the wrong place. Swallowing hard he closed his eyes as the man was busy shutting the luggage door.

As the man closed the last of the luggage doors Remigio popped into the area only to catch a few rays of light before it went dark. The bus was already starting to move as he struggled to find the purple bag in the dark. Being jabbed in the gut as he pushed and pulled himself over other people's luggage Remigio started to panic until he spotted the bag right before he fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about the wait, RL got in the way.**

**But don't worry the next chapter will have Percy in it as well as Grover.**

* * *

2 Hours later ~

Remigio grumbled as he walked down the streets of New York City, his clothes were disheveled and a faint bruise on his chin was starting to form. But it wasn't the sudden wake up call which ended with him running as fast as he could from the adults and almost into a car. Nope it wasn't that, despite the fact that he was walking with a small limp and refused to use his 'cane' to walk correctly.

Clearly his cousin had no idea what New York City looked like. Goshen looked nothing like N.Y.C. not even close. Goshen was like his town compared to here, which was more like Paris. It had the tall buildings, the lights the people and even the odd smells that everyone seemed to be ignoring.

Remigio grumbled a bit more cursing under his breath in Italian as he walked with the sidewalks' flow. Sure he was moving a bit slower than the other's, but he was making his way slowly and surely. Yet no one really paid attention to him as he wandered along with them before coming to a stop with the rest of the crowd. Sighing he rubbed his face and looked around as he pushed himself to the edge of the flock.

He needed to find Alecto, and not give in to sleep. Finding her though was going to be a problem in this large city, too many people were walking about and he didn't have the slightest idea on where he was going. Not to mention the noise level that was starting to give him a headache. Rubbing his head he sighed and started to walk with the flock once again. Pressing on Remigio eventually came across a news stand and while the owner wasn't looking he nabbed a map of the city and disappeared into the crowd without being spotted or stopped.

!

Nighttime was staring to take over the city, yet the city fought back with it's bright lights and even louder crowds. Huddled up on a stair case that climbed up the side of a building, Remigio was looking up at the night sky. He wondered if his grandmother had spotted him while she took over the night sky but wished that he was able to see the stars that he had grown used to seeing back in Italy. The moon had to make do, but it seemed so far away from him in the city, after spending a year searching for it out of the D.O.A.'s front door it at least made him smile to be able to see it once again.

Pulling his coat tighter around him Remigio tried to get comfortable on the metal grate stairs as he looked up at the night sky. He wondered if he should go up to the roof tops and sleep there so he could watch it better, but shoke his head at the idea. He had been warned that the other Gods had their home here in the city and that it would be best for him to try and stay out of sight. Sighing he looked back up at the sky, "Oh well, maybe one day."

"Maybe one day what?" a female voice snapped as the sound of heavy wings came to a stop. "I've been looking for you all day Honey." Alecto said as she looked at Remigio who offered only a small smile.

"It's nothing, sorry. I got lost." he admitted as the Fury nodded her head and tried to look up to see what the kid was looking at .

"Watching the sky?"

"Yeah," Remigio looked over at Alecto, he had never really talked to her more or less her sisters and thought that for a moment there was a change.

"Well he's not in the sky, he's in the dorms. So pack up." she huffed as she looked at him making Remigio nod his head. So much for that idea.

Once everything was packed Remigio held on for dear life as he was flown over the city. Unlike the underworld he couldn't tell where the ground was at more or less see anyone down bellow him to break his fall if he was to slip.

"S-s-so you found him already?" he asked as he looked up at Alecto who grinned.

"Maybe, I have my ideas, if he has it I'll tear him to pieces, and if he doesn't I'll make sure to tear him into pieces." she grinned making Remigio swallow and nod his head.

"What do you want me to do then?" he asked as he tried to focus on the horizon and not on the ground.

"Follow along, but stay out of the way. Just incase he tries to pull something. "

"Alright, I'll do that."


	8. Chapter 8

**He's the next chapter and remember folks I don't own PJO, I only own Remigio.**

* * *

Sleeping outside of the dorms was not what Remigio expected, but it at least allowed him to look up at the sky as he drifted asleep. That morning he had to rush to hide himself from the adults and students who were getting ready for their day. Everyone was rushing to their classes while a handful or two of kids were walking with their teachers to a school bus.

While hiding on the bus this time would have been much harder for him, Remigio kept a look out for Alecto only to have a old woman in a leather jacket come up to him and pull him up onto the bus.

"Where do you think you're going honey?" she asked in a too sweet voice which had Remigio questioning who this woman was. Being forced to sit next to her on the bus, he remained quiet and looked between her and the window in hopes for some way to escape. She didn't seem to care for the fact that he was feeling sick and was trying to sleep off the feeling that came across him as they drove for what seemed to be hours. "When we stop, get off the bus and tag along behind them, he has a satyr with him. " she hissed lightly making Remigio stare at her confused.

"Alecto?"

"It's Mrs. Dodds to you Honey." he slowly nodded his head and after bit longer they soon stopped in front of a grand museum. "Everyone off and stay together." she shouted as Remigio buried himself in the seat as to not be seen or anything. While she lead the group off the bus Remigio waited though one boy with a cap on his head and slight beard starting on his chin stopped and looked directly at him. Freezing up he looked back at the boy and offered a small wave to the other as he held his bag and cane close.

He wasn't sure what or who he was looking at but if this kid was Perseus then this was going to be easy and perhaps a bit sad. But before the other could say something to him a girl pushed him along out of the bus making Remigio give a sigh of relief and watch him through the window. The guy was still trying to look back at him in the bus but turned his attention to Mrs. Dodds and then some man in a wheelchair. Watching the group form up around him and then follow him inside the building was more than enough space for Remigio to rush off the bus and into the somewhat fresh air.

Following the group was interesting, aside from the students who were clearly older than him, there were many things that he recognized from his old school books on the tour. The gods here had their names carved in Greek instead of Roman and yet he was able to tell which was which. Unlike at home he was able to look and listen without some purple ghost complaining about how he smelled and how he wasn't welcomed to see such a honored site.

Mrs. Dodds on the other hand kept shooting looks at him making him huff and follow after the group when he wanted to spend more time at a vase or urn. But she wasn't the only one who glanced back at him, the kid with the odd looking crutches who had spotted him on the bus kept looking back at him. Chewing on his bottom lip, which was becoming a bad habit, Remigio left the back of the class and tried to follow them in other ways such as sneaking up on them or by aimlessly walking around as if he just happened to be there.

As the man in the wheelchair lead the way talking about things, Remigio made sure to hang back as he tried to figure out who it was that he was suppose to keep an eye on. Aside from what Alecto had said before he still didn't have an idea on who it was. There was a chance that the boy from before knew something about Perseus. And every time that he got close the boy, he would look back making him look off to the side and act disinterested.

'Mrs. Dodds,…' Remigio perked back up and went to move out of sight as Alecto started to lead the kids back out of the museum. But as he watcher her leave with them, he noticed that the kid from before was looking at him while he slowly made his way past him. Once again the two of them shared an unwanted staring contest which was broken when Mrs. Dodds snapped at the boy to come along.

Remigio wasn't sure but he had a feeling that who ever that kid was that they knew who he was and perhaps why he was even there. Swallowing he looked down the hall making sure that no one else was coming and went to search for the man In the wheelchair and the friend of the staring boy. After all they had came this way and now they were nowhere to be found. Frowning and making sure to have his cane in his hand instead of tied to his bag he slowly made his way down the hall only to hear soft footsteps as well as wheels coming his way and quickly stepped into the shadows as the pair passed him up. But like the boy in the cap who stared at him before, the man also happened to look back at him as if he knew that Remigio was watching them.

Following them outside Remigio sighed and took a seat on one of the higher steps watching the whole group eat their lunch. Spotting the two boys off to the side and their teacher not far from them under an umbrella Remigio leaned against his cane and studied the only boy who had yet to look at him that was from the trio. The boy in the cap seemed to be friends with him making Remigio frown, even a thief had friends how wonderful was that? Rolling his eyes and wishing that he had some money to buy some food he waited to see what else they we're to do. Though it wasn't long until a girl came up to the pair and started to mess with the boy in the cap. While it was an unfair fight Remigio simply sat up as he looked at Mrs. Dodds who looked off to the side. If she wasn't going to do anything neither was he, though that thought was quickly set aside when the other boy shouted and the water from the fountain rose up and pulled the girl into it.

Sitting there wide eye and speechless he barely even noticed that Alecto was standing right next to the boy and was speaking to the girl. A few moments after that, the kid was following her up the steps and into the museum, Alecto wearing a grin on her face. Remigio slowly pushed himself up to follow but before he fully turned he felt someone looking at him and looked back as both the boy in the cap and the man in the wheelchair were looking at him. The boy in the cap wandered over to the man in the chair and spoke while watching him. Before he could figure out what they were going to do he rushed up the stairs and into the museum and attempted to find the two. But as soon as he entered the place he found himself unsure where she had gone off to with the boy and bit his lip once again. Walking around lost was not his best idea, but when he thought that he had narrowed it down he started heading down the correct condor only to hear a stern voice behind him.

"Why is someone so young as your self doing here?" It was the man in the wheelchair who seemed to know where he was going.

Remigio tensed this man and the other kid seemed to know about him, "I'm looking for someone." he said as he watched him wearily as he tried to keep a few paces in front of him. "I can't talk now," he said only to spot Alecto turning into her true form and attacking the boy before her. So that was the so called Perseus that he had to bring to Hades one way or another.

'What Ho, Percy!' Remigio glanced over to see the man right in the middle of the doorway tossing what looked like pen to 'Percy'. But what was even more disheartening about his quest was the fact that the kid had killed Alecto in one swing. If only he was able to pale a bit more he would of at seeing the golden dust blow away as if nothing had happened. To make matters worse the man who was once in the doorway was gone and the boy was coming his way. Pressing himself against the wall as the boy ran out Remigio was left with two choices: follow after and hope that he wasn't attacked or stand back and rethink this whole idea. Having thunder roar over head didn't help as Remigio sunk to the ground trying to get an idea on what he was going to do. He had assumed that Alecto was going to take care of everything since she had seemed so sure of herself and now he was all alone left to go up against a boy who had just sent her off to the underworld.

Charon said that it was an honor and a test. ^An honor and a test." ^ he said swallowing as another boom of thunder echoed above the building. He didn't want to ruin the honor that he could earn for the family, after he had heard what Hypnos had done he didn't want to make the family upset. Swallowing he looked down the hall, he wanted to bring honor to the family. So it would mean that he would have to pass the test of bring the boy to Hades. Taking a shaky breath he slowly pushed himself up and made his way back outside of the museum where the kids were loading up in the bus and before he could get down the steps the bus had closed it's doors and had left leaving him standing in the rain watching it leave.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hmmm... I guess I have lurkers here for the story or something. Any who...**

* * *

If Hades wanted this kid so badly in the underworld, so be it, but he was going to have to be patient. After all he did not want to end up back where he started at with his father shaking his head at him. Taking up home in the dorm's attic Remigio tried his best to learn about Percy. Sneaking into the boy's room while he was away for classes to see if he had any connections or if he could find anything that was out of place. Pretending to be a student to get food and even keep a better eye on the boy. Sometimes Remigio would purposely walk down the halls that the boy was in to get an idea on who he was before sitting back and watching what he would do. But of course there was the boy who wore the cap, Grover, it was an odd name and yet every time he was around his eyes would automatically find Remigio and watch him before attempting to pretend that nothing had happened and spoke to Percy.

By the end of the school year he had a better idea about Percy, he was some kid who had his mother in the city not that far from the school. He roomed with his friend Grover who seemed to have a thing for enchiladas' and of spotting him out of a crowd. Percy had a thing for eating blue M&M's and leaving out the rest, not that Remigio didn't mind, and made a bit of side money from selling the rest of the candy in his room to the other boy's in his dorm. Percy struggled with his school work, which Remigio couldn't blame him for, and as of just recently had become so upset with what was going on that he was no longer invited to the school for the next year.

That would be perfect, he could perhaps pull some strings and get the boy to come with him or something to the Underworld. No. Remigio sat on a old mattress that had been abandoned in the attic as he used a flashlight that he stole from one of the rooms to light his space as he wrote out plans in a old notebook. Tomorrow both Percy and Grover were leaving back to their homes, though Remigio was still unsure about Grover. He was sure that he would get news from someone soon on wither or not it was okay to try and simply kidnap the older boy.

The answer though came the next morning with an old skeleton pulling it's self out of the ground and handing over a message before giving a salute as if he was some grand commander of some sort. Opening the message the young boy frowned, he wasn't allowed to kidnapped the kid but was told to wait it out and follow Percy. The message wasn't as he expected but he tucked it away in his coat and picked up his bag which his cane was tied onto. Watching both Percy and Grover head off leaving the school grounds he followed after them and once again climbed into the bottom of the bus while no one was looking. He figured that he would have to dart out and run again but he was sure that he could make do. The trip had gone mostly smoothly except for the sudden chill that ran down Remigio's back when the bus was being fixed. Swallowing he checked his pulse by pressing two fingers to his throat only to feel the steady thumping that echoed in it. What ever had caused it wasn't all that friendly and in fact made Remigio huddle into himself as he hold his cane on his lap for protection. He was tempted to make his cane back into his weapon only to decide against it as the bus started to move once again.

Once the bus stopped at the station Remigio wasted no time in slipping out of the bus and went to blend into the crowd as he didn't want Grover to spot him once again. Heading over to the doors he assumed that the pair would stick together as they left but seeing Percy alone Remigio wasted no time to follow him to the taxi stop and watched as he got into one of the many yellow cars which disappeared into the sea of vehicles.

"Great, lost him." Remigio grunted as he figured shadow traveling would be a bad idea even if he had the kid's address. Who knew who was waiting there for him. Tapping his fingers on the straps of his bag he frowned trying to think of how to follow the boy when riding a car was clearly out of the question.

WOOF! Loud happy barks got Remigio's attention as the all too familiar hell hound from before came running to him as people on the sidewalk shouted and yelled at it. About the size of a rhino, the hound made it's way to Remigio before sliding to a stop and tackling him with a large kiss as always.

"Gah stop, I don't want to be licked!" Remigio tried to push the large head away only to gasp as he had a large paw placed on him while people on the sidewalk looked down at him and a very large Great Dane who was smothering the boy.

"Hey is this your dog?" an officer asked as Remigio finally managed to wiggle out from the paw.

"Uh, yeah?" he coughed as he pushed himself to sit up and looked up at the cop who frowned.

"Leash the dog or we'll have to call your parents." Remigio looked at the cop and then at the hell hound who was watching him as if he was going to play with it. Just how the heck was he suppose to leash it? His belt was barely able to go around it's leg.

"Uh sure, one moment." Remigio muttered as he shot a look at the hell hound before going through his bag. If he remembered right he had packed the rope he stole from a store near the school before he left. Digging around a set a clothes and other necessities Remigio finally found some and went to work to best 'leash' his dog who was now swinging it's tail happily. "Is that better?" he asked as he looked at the cop who nodded his head and warned him about the leash law before walking off.

Looking at the hell hound he sighed and shoke his head. "Well I lost Percy and I now have to have you on a leash while I try to find him." he sighed as he looked at the hound who cocked his head to the side and lifted his ears. Without a word Remigio started to walk and lead the large hell hound down the sidewalk and into an alley. Forcing it to sit he sat down along the floor and pulled out the stolen map and the address that he had stolen. "Lets see," he muttered as the large hell hound laid down next to him allowing him to off mindedly reach out and scratch the large dog's muzzle. The map was too large but at least it showed him what he needed to find Percy once again. "Stay," Remigio repeated as he attempted to climb onto the monster's back so he could ride it. Granted he had never ridden an animal in his life but he figured that it couldn't be that hard, right?

Well sitting barebacked on a hell hound while holding on to it's makeshift collar as it ran down the streets of New York was just as hard. "Left I said go left!" Remigio shouted as he had a death grip on the hound's collar as they bounded their way down the streets. He wasn't sure what the people on the streets saw but they at least moved out of the way for them. Before long though Remigio was slowly sliding off the mountain of fur and was attempting not to be licked to death once again.

He had managed to find the apartment building that Percy's mother lived in and looked up trying to get an idea as to where they were at in the building. Frowning a bit he wandered to the front door and looked in only to notice that there were stairs and what looked like multiple rooms on each floor.

"Okay stay here, I'll be back," Remigio said as he opened the door and went in, but before the door could close fully a loud bark called back for him. Remigio knew that he was going to regret looking back and sure enough the hell hound was trying to get it's way into the building to follow after him. Giving only a sigh he shoke his head and went to open the doors allowing the hound to come in. "Now behave." he said as he took up the leash and headed up the stairs looking for the correct room number. Muttering to himself Remigio pushed himself up the stairs while he was followed up by perhaps the worse thing to follow him up a set of stairs of the wrong size. They were moving slowly but with each turn the poor hound had to make a sharp turn or risk getting stuck in front of someone's door. One more floor was all that was needed now, but the hound had simply given up and laid it's self out on the stairs leaving Remigio rubbing his temples and shaking his head as his aura darkened a bit.

The day was just getting better and better by the hour, after climbing the last step Remigio grinned when he found the apartment door and went to sneak up on it. Knocking would draw attention but pressing his ear to it was quieter. Unknown to him Percy was able to feel his negative aura coming towards him but the feeling for the unknown demigod was lost with the arrival of his mother. But for Remigio he was straining himself to hear the voices in the apartment. He could hear a couple of guys talking in there one of them being really loud and asking for bean dip while the other's were quieter and kept to themselves. The smell that came out of the room from under the door was enough to make Remigio wish that they opened a window or something on the other side of the door. Once again the man demanded for bean dip making Remigio frown. Was the man so busy that he couldn't get it himself or something? Then there was a softer voice, a woman she sounded like she was trying to keep things from getting out of hand or something. Yet he wasn't trilled hearing about a trip that the woman was talking about.

When the talking ended Remigio made his way down the stairs, if there was a trip maybe he could search the apartment for the missing item? Heading down the stairs he was at least a bit glad that the hell hound had left and was waiting out in the alley next to the building. "Come on, I need to grab supplies." he said only to get another happy bark and a lick . "Once they leave I'll get a scent for you okay?" he asked as he patted the hound hoping that the idea would work.

* * *

**Since I have a feeling that the hell hound is going to keep popping up I should perhaps name it. Any suggestions?**


	10. Chapter 10

**...**

* * *

Attempting to break into an apartment was perhaps the worse idea that Remigio had ever came up with. It was late at night and he decided that since the apartment looked quiet that he would head in via the open window. He didn't know about Gabe who was passed out on the sofa in front of the tv as he entered through the main bedroom's window and slowly made his way through the smelly home. A few times Remigio wanted to gag at the smell of old sweat and other smells he never wanted to smell. Holding back a few gags, he managed to find Percy's room and after looking around he managed to recover one of the kid's shirts. Looking out the window and over the mud caked boots he frowned when he couldn't see over them to the alley and went to make his way back out of the room. Nothing in here felt like it belonged in the underworld, not a single thing. Deciding to check out the rest of the apartment just to make sure he froze when he spotted a gross looking man who was raiding the fridge as he stood in the hallway.

Remigio was scared, this man didn't sound all to friendly through the door and he was sure that in person he was even worse. Swallowing and slowly moving back he would of made it back to the main bead room if not for the glass bottle that he slipped on alerting the man.

"Who are you!" he shouted as Remigio struggled to get up only to have a glass bottle break not far from his head. "Get out!" another bottle was chuckled before the man attempted to charge after Remigio as he darted to the bed room. "Thief!" he shouted ramming in the bed room door which tripped up Remigio allowing the man to stumble up to him. "You little rat," he growled as he swung to hit Remigio. His breath was heavily with alcohol and his wild look was haunting but before he could make contact with the young demigod, Remigio was gone .

A loud yelp and grunt filled the alley next to the apartments as Remigio fell out of the walls shadow and onto the hounds tail with Percy's shirt still in hand. "Sorry" he muttered shaken up and tired despite the fact that was still scared. "Here smell and follow," he said as he put the shirt in front of the hound who sniffed it a few times before shaking it's head. "Go on follow it." he groaned as he went to climb on and tied himself onto the hound before they shadow traveled out of the alley.

###################################################3

When Remigio came to it was because of the sudden loud booms and flashes of a storm that was right above them. Looking around he was confused as to where they were at as they were under some bridge and the smell of sea water and pine trees mixed together oddly enough. "Hey," he muttered quietly only to notice that the hound was watching something that was in the distance before it darted out into the rain and wind carrying Remigio as well. "Hey wait, wait!" he shouted only to find them following after a car. Holding on tight and being pelted with rain and wind on both sides Remigio could only focus on the lights ahead of them though when a bellowing sound echoed around them making the hound growled lowly and bared it's teeth making Remigio yank his cane off his bag and hold it the straight section as he looked around in the rain. Another monster, Minotaur.

It bellowed angrily at both the hound and at Remigio as if telling them to back off. The odd family member growled deeply and barked angrily before jumping off the road and into the woods. Remigio's heart was beating fast at the almost monster fight which he would of ended up being a part of due to him still being tied on. But as the storm howled at them Remigio couldn't see a thing ahead of them while they ran. That was until the lightning strike which flooded the place with light for a few moments allowing them an idea of where they were at and where the car was at.

"No, we'll only intervene if he tries to kill him." Remigio warned a she untied himself and pulled back on the collar forcing them to watch the scene play out before them in the safety of the trees instead of where the Minotaur was stalking up to. Dark gray eyes open wide and searching in the dark. It didn't take long to spot Percy and Grover from before now with the goat legs. Watching how the minotaur fumbled with the car only to turn his attention to Percy, Grover and the mother Remigio held on tightly to his cane he didn't want to expose the weapon, at least not right now. Watching as the mother pleaded with her son to leave and take Grover with him to the tall tree Remigio forced himself not to say anything more or less react. This wasn't his family, and he had a job to do. If someone was going to die it was going to happen unless it was Percy. And yet when his mother was caught he watched Percy not sure what he was going to do of if he was going to break down right there as his mother went up in a display of light. And yet while the boy didn't break down power seemed to surge through him and before long he was fighting the monster bare handed and in the end killed it like he had killed Mrs. Dodds.

Though killing the monster that turned his mother into golden light didn't put an end to the morning and while crying he lifted up Grover and headed up the hill and into the valley bellow.

Remigio slipped off the hell hound who was now a lot more calmer as the rain stopped and the storm over head was slowly calming. Giving a heavy sigh he trudged through the mud and grass as he was followed up to the hill where they stopped at. It looked like a small town maybe a camp of some kind with the number of small buildings and the fields that were off in the distance. Looking around Remigio looked back at his hound. "Come on, we can probably find somewhere to hide at." he said motioning for the hound to come closer only to have it whine and pace back and forth. "Hey whats wrong? Come on it's just a tree and hill, I'm sure that their not going to hurt you."

"I think its more of what he can't do that's upsetting him." Morpheus said as he pulled Remigio away from the pine tree. "Don't need that lush bothering us with you crossing the borders. Anyways good job, you got the boy to camp. Now come on, lets get the both of you cleaned up and not smelling of hell hound any more." Morpheus said as he noticed that Remigio was refusing to look at him.

"But Hades wants me to keep an eye on him to make sure that he gets to him."

"Oh come now, I'm not going to put you asleep alright? As for Hades, he's a bit occupied at the moment. Sent me instead." Morpheus grinned as Remigio looked at him. "While he's at camp there's nothing that you can do, besides there's someone else there to help get him on his way okay? Now come on there's a dinner not too far from here with a motel."

Remigio was thrown off, not once had his own cousin been so eager to talk to him more or less spent so much time around him. "Wait, why did you send me to Goshen instead of New York like you said?" he asked frowning only to have Morpheus wrap and arm around him and lead him off the hill as the hound followed after.

"I got called away, had to put you down somewhere. I just figured that in a car was safer than lets say a park bench or anything. "

Remigio nodded his head as he figured that what was said made sense. But then something else popped up. "Wait, father said that interaction between gods and godlings were limited. Why are you here?" he asked as he looked around unsure if something was going to happen or not.

"Well if that's the way you want it." Remigio shut his eyes tightly only to feel himself wobble some and looked around confused. He was in some motel lobby with a dinner across the street from it.

"Hello there dear, do you need a room?" a woman asked as she smiled at Remigio who looked at her slightly confused. "Don't worry dear, I won't hurt you just give me a few of those coinsss and I'll make ssssure you have the besssst and ssssafesssst room around." she said making Remigio's stomach drop and slowly inch for the door with his cane in hand. "Oh come on Remigio, don't be like that. Morpheusss requesssted that I give you our bessst room, your family won't do you any wrong." she said with a smile as Remigio simply stared at her unsure what to say more or less do.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Morpheus sighed as he adjusted his coat and looked at the muddy hell hound. "Well that was easier than expected, now for you." he said as the rope fell off from around the hound's neck. "Just hang around here, and our comrade will invite you in."

* * *

**Well now we know where that hell hound came from...  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Should of made a reference here... oh well after all I'm sure that the boys would of stopped there, well one of them would of stopped by for pie.**

* * *

Staying at the motel was an okay experience at first. He had a large bed to sleep on, a bathroom that he didn't have to sneak into and a tv all to himself which allowed him to watch almost everything that he didn't want to see. He didn't understand some of the live action shows and a few of the cartoons he came across were nothing like the ones he recalled in Italy. On top of that not a single channel showed the Olympian channels which he had gotten used to watching time to time. But at least it had soccer, at least it had the one sport that he wanted to play when he was older. The diner across the street wasn't that bad. Granted he had to exchange a drachma for normal mortal cash with the lady at the front desk but the food wasn't that bad. Milk shakes were to die for and the pies were wonderful but when it came to the greasy food Remigio had to pass.

But as the days went on he was starting to get annoyed and bored wondering when he would know when Percy would leave the camp and allow him to get back to his job. But at the same time he wondered what the camp was like, it looked like it could be fun if not at least interesting to go down and walk around in. Maybe that was the same camp that his father had spoken about before? What had he said about it? Remigio frowned and rested his head on his hands as he looked past the coffee station in the diner as he sat at the car. It wasn't a place meant for him? It was something around those lines, it was simply something that both him and his father had no control over. It was saddening to be told such a thing and then to see the camp, even at night, did those kids get along with each other? Did they eat food that was better than what he was given? Frowning some more he rested his head on the table and sighed heavily as he tried to kill time.

"Hey kid looks like the owner next door is trying to get you're attention. " the waitress said as she paused in front of Remigio who spun around in his seat to see the woman slither across the road. His eyes only widen as he looked back at the other woman who simply acted as if nothing had happened that was unusual or anything. Before he knew it she slither into the room making the door's bell ring twice as loud as normal before he looked at her.

"Your relative ssssayssss that he'sss on the move," She said as she looked at Remigio who nodded his head as he frowned and went to jump off the seat and the bar.

"Did he know where?" he asked as he tried to ignore the fact that the woman in front of him had two very snake like legs that came out from under her skirt.

"He'sss heading to Hadessss," she said as she reached down and pushed him along out of the diner and back to the motel. "Get packed, I'll get a cab." she said as she left Remigio on his own once they were in the parking lot. Swallowing and nodded his head he quickly rushed to his room and opened it up. Within the half hour a white cab was waiting for him and required for Remigio to simply turn the keys in and get in for the ride. Like before it wasn't long until Remigio was sick and was begging that they would get to their stop before he threw up. But the mortal simply went on driving until they pulled into a bus station making Remigio dart out the cab the moment that the car came to a stop. Darting out into the rain wasn't the best idea but it was better than being inside a car. Tossing some cash at the cabby he groaned and tried to make his way under the rain shelter and looked around shivering lightly.

Spotting Percy with some other people Remigio simply kept an eye on them from afar. The man with the eyes on his neck was too much of a risk and besides it looked like Grover was with him as well as some new girl. Opting into taking a seat he rubbed his hands trying to get warm only to feel a familiar presence. The trio was still waiting for the bus and they looked like nothing was wrong, Remigio frowned and looked around slowly trying to figure out what was going on only to spot three old ladies wander up and over to him to sit. Out of habit, Remigio smiled some and scooted over allowing them to sit though the presence was even stronger.

"Alecto ?" he asked in a small voice only to get a trio of evil grins. "Oh, it's all three of you." he added as he nodded his head and looked out at the trio. Sitting in silence Remigio and the Kindly's watched the trio before it was time for the bus to load up and leave. As much as Remigio didn't want to get on another vehicle he was left with no choice and sat towards the front of the bus as the Kindly ones sat near the aisle blocking the path as they were the last ones in. Once the bus started to leave the station Remigio could only hope that this trip wouldn't be as bad as the last. Closing his eyes slightly he was about to drift off only to hear the voices of the kindly ones speaking about the bathroom and made him look up confused as he found themselves in a slightly darker place. Perhaps it was a tunnel? They all rose from their seats and started to head to the back of the bus. Shifting in his seat he watched as they moved off in the back where he could faintly spot Percy's friends and yet not him. Frowning and shifting some more in the seat he watched as Alecto stopped for a moment and tried to get a better look only to go on as if she had thought that she had seen something. Then there was the screams of terror as the Kindly ones questioned the pair.

'Where the heck?' Remigio thought as he looked around confused only to give a yelp as the bus swerved knocking him back into the seat next to him before knocking him into the window. Sparks lit up the already dimly lit tunnel and the sound of blaring horns and crashes just echoed before everything was blinded in the rainy weather that was outside. Pulling himself up and holding on tightly to the rail he looked at the driver who looked like he was fighting the bus only to look back and fall into the aisle though that wasn't enough . Within seconds of fighting his way to stand and get to the back to look for Percy the brakes were hit and Remigio found himself swung back and around to the point that he was sprawled out on the floor unable to get up without the world spinning on a tilt.

Before he knew it he was laying on the grass with some older looking man holding on to him trying to make sure that he was alright. Rolling over to his side he allowed the sickness to take over, despite the fact that the bus exploded. While his ears were ringing he spotted Percy running with his friends into the woods. With a groan and ignoring the man's shouts, Remigio pushed himself up and stumbled after the trio who soon disappeared in the woods leaving nothing but muddy tracks for him to follow.

* * *

**... So the cover of HOH comes out in May...**


	12. Chapter 12

After the day that Percy and his friends had put Remigio though, Remigio didn't even want to look at any kind of food at all more or less smell it. He was still trying to wash out his mouth with the rainwater that he caught in his hands. When he finally got out of the forest and came across what looked like a run down store that was littered with statues and what not. It was a bit odd to see such a thing out on the side of the road, but perhaps it was one of those pottery stores like back home? Maybe that was what it was. Either way the smell and the twisting gut feeling that came from it didn't let Remigio get any closer to it. He was sure that sooner or later that they were going to come out rested and fed allowing him to go back to doing his job. Shivering lightly he leaned against a tall tree, the young demigod struggled to remain awake as he waited for the older kids to come out of the building with their stomachs full and their clothes dry. Shivering a bit more he pulled his jacket closer to him and huddled even closer to the tree as he struggled to remain awake though as the seconds passed by those dark gray eyes started to close and before long he was huddled against the tree fast asleep without the slightest clue that his charges were being attacked and before long were hightailing it out of the building and into the woods.

While Percy, Annabeth and even Grover made their way west, Remigio found himself under strict care and watchful eyes as the people at the Return Runaway's Home were waiting for him to speak.

The warm food, clothes and even a car drive that didn't end with him getting sick was greatly welcomed. But their constant questioning and their lack of trust with him was drawing a nerve . He had no idea where Percy had gone off to or where he was really at as no one seemed ready to trust him with being alone near windows more or less when he was near the bathrooms. Clearly someone had found the year old picture that the police officers had tooken when he had his first run in with them and sent it to them. And to just top it off the man from the car dealership managed to get his two cents in as well. But as if being watched all the time was annoying there was the issue with the motion sensors in the room that snapped on at the slightest movement. Shadow traveling out of there was out of the question.

Remigio cursed and mumbled under his breath as he kept an eye on the older kids who were simply bumping around the room causing trouble as they wanted. None of the adults seemed to be really paying attention to them as the group shouted loudly about getting some smokes while a small man was trying to talk them out of it. Sliding his bag closer and holding onto his cane tighter he waited having a feeling that the bullies here were just the same as the ones back home.

The older teens teased with some of the younger kids and teens for a while before they spotted Remigio and huddled about him mocking and teasing. Yet as he was nudged and even punched in the arm he kept a firm grip on the cane as he tried his best to ignore them. While their punches and rough nudges started to get to the point that his arm was feeling dead, Remigio made sure not to make his cane back into the Stygian iron long spear/sword. He had already been warned that while it could kill monsters it was even dangerous to both souls and mortals. Taking the souls of a bunch of low life mortal teens would not end well if anyone else caught word of it.

"Harrison that's enough!" a woman shouted drawing the teen's attention away and making them all look at her. "Leave that boy alone and go to the older room." she shouted making the teens grumble and throw another punch as Remigio managed to keep himself from flinching. While a few light bruises started to show up on his skin it was almost forgotten when the tv's volume was raised and the young eyes in the room went to focus on the tv. A large arch was smoking and looking as if it wasn't going to remain standing much longer. But as the news woman talked quickly about the possibility of a terrorist attack someone or something fell from the arch. The room got quiet as everyone watched as a lone figure leaped out of the smoke and into a free fall into the river bellow. While everyone commented on the gun that he held Remigio was focused on the sword that well with him and quickly left the room.

It wasn't hard for him to be spotted as he darted from the hall and with an adult on his tail he made sure to have everything ready as he tried to find a window or some dark enough place to shadow travel at. The confusing set up of the building was also another concern that he had to deal with. He didn't know the whole lay out of the building and with each shouting adult he was growing more and more worried.

"Stop get back here!" a man yelled as Remigio slid into the next hall looking for some kind of door or window that would allow him to leave. Trying doors as he ran Remigio was struggling to keep out of their grips until he made another turn and slammed into a door that was slightly open.

A small shout of joy came from him as he rushed into a dark janitors closet and with that slammed the door shut before anyone else got there. By the time they opened the door all they found were cleaning products and some old dusty mops falling over by themselves.

After the day that Percy and his friends had put Remigio though, Remigio didn't even want to look at any kind of food at all more or less smell it. He was still trying to wash out his mouth with the rainwater that he caught in his hands. When he finally got out of the forest and came across what looked like a run down store that was littered with statues and what not. It was a bit odd to see such a thing out on the side of the road but perhaps it was one of those pottery stores like back home? Maybe that was what it was? Either way the smell and the twisting gut feeling that came from it didn't let Remigio get any closer to it. He was sure that sooner or later that they were going to come out rested and fed allowing him to go back to doing his job. Shivering lightly he leaned against a tall tree, the young demigod struggled to remain awake as he waited for the older kids to come out of the building with their stomachs full and their clothes dry. Shivering a bit more he pulled his jacket closer to him and huddled even closer to the tree as he struggled to remain awake though as the seconds passed by those dark gray eyes started to close and before long he was huddled against the tree fast asleep without the slightest clue that his charges were being attacked and before long were hightailing it out of the building and into the woods.

While Percy, Annabeth and even Grover made their way west, Remigio found himself under strict care and watchful eyes as the people at the Return Runaway's Home were waiting for him to speak.

The warm food, clothes and even a car drive that didn't end with him getting sick was greatly welcomed. But their constant questioning and their lack of trust with him was drawing a nerve . He had no idea where Percy had gone off to or where he was really at as no one seemed ready to trust him with being alone near windows more or less when he was near the bathrooms. Clearly someone had found the year old picture that the police officers had tooken when he had his first run in with them and sent it to them. And to just top it off the man from the car dealership managed to get his two cents in as well. But as if being watched all the time was annoying there was the issue with the motion sensors in the room that snapped on at the slightest movement. Shadow traveling out of there was out of the question.

Remigio cursed and mumbled under his breath as he kept an eye on the older kids who were simply bumping around the room causing trouble as they wanted. None of the adults seemed to be really paying attention to them as the group shouted loudly about getting some smokes while a small man was trying to talk them out of it. Sliding his bag closer and holding onto his cane tighter he waited having a feeling that the bullies here were just the same as the ones back home.

The older teens teased with some of the younger kids and teens for a while before they spotted Remigio and huddled about him mocking and teasing. Yet as he was nudged and even punched in the arm he kept a firm grip on the cane as he tried his best to ignore them. While their punches and rough nudges started to get to the point that his arm was feeling dead, Remigio made sure not to make his cane back into the Stygian iron long spear/sword. He had already been warned that while it could kill monsters it was even dangerous to both souls and mortals. Taking the souls of a bunch of low life mortal teens would not end well if anyone else caught word of it.

"Harrison that's enough!" a woman shouted drawing the teen's attention away and making them all look at her. "Leave that boy alone and go to the older room." she shouted making the teens grumble and throw another punch as Remigio managed to keep himself from flinching. While a few light bruises started to show up on his skin it was almost forgotten when the tv's volume was raised and the young eyes in the room went to focus on the tv. A large arch was smoking and looking as if it wasn't going to remain standing much longer. But as the news woman talked quickly about the possibility of a terrorist attack someone or something fell from the arch. The room got quiet as everyone watched as a lone figure leaped out of the smoke and into a free fall into the river bellow. While everyone commented on the gun that he held Remigio was focused on the sword that well with him and quickly left the room.

It wasn't hard for him to be spotted as he darted from the hall and with an adult on his tail he made sure to have everything ready as he tried to find a window or some dark enough place to shadow travel at. The confusing set up of the building was also another concern that he had to deal with. He didn't know the whole lay out of the building and with each shouting adult he was growing more and more worried.

"Stop get back here!" a man yelled as Remigio slid into the next hall looking for some kind of door or window that would allow him to leave. Trying doors as he ran Remigio was struggling to keep out of their grips until he made another turn and slammed into a door that was slightly open.

A small shout of joy came from him as he rushed into a dark janitors closet and with that slammed the door shut before anyone else got there. By the time they opened the door all they found were cleaning products and some old dusty mops falling over by themselves.


	13. Chapter 13

Running as fast as he could, the darkness took over the environment, the whispering screams and crying echoed around the young boy as he felt like he was trying to run along the side of a building. Though it wasn't long until his legs buckled under him and the shadows tossed him out into of a news van's shadow with a rough landing. With his palms scrapped up he hissed as he looked around only to spot the crowds ahead of him all looking up at the arch which was still spitting out smoke from what looked like a giant hole. But getting a real good look at the arch his gut dropped and he rushed out into the crowds looking for any sign of Percy.

"No, no," he muttered as he looked around with panic as he could see ambulances who had people within them. He had to find Percy, if he didn't then he failed. Roaming around looking fearful for both himself and for the boys fate he started to feel the ever sinking feeling that he might of died and that when he would be alone that Hades was going to pull him back into the underworld and rip the one chance of honor away from him.

The crowds didn't die down until sunset started to force people to return home and also force him to take refuge off the ground and on a building's rooftop in order to keep whatever fate at bay. There wasn't a single rational thought in his head as he held on tightly to his bag and looked out at the sunset. This might be the last time he was to see one. Ten years old and being forced make sure that one kid made it the hundreds of miles west and into the underworld was enough to make Remigio break finally. He had no idea where he was going, more or less where he was at. He didn't know if his charge was alive or not and he was sure that Hades was going to send him to the fields of punishment and that his newly acquired family was going to leave him because of this slip up. To top things off his own health was starting to suffer, his palms were caked with dry blood unhealed. Meanwhile his stomach had been empty since he ran out of the home back around New Jersey or so. He was also mentally and physically tired from running around and from his last shadow travel. Shaking lightly and clutching his bag a bit harder as the sun's last warm rays started to fade from sight Remigio bit the inside of his lip as he tried to keep his emotions in check only to have a tear or two fall down his cheek.

The night sky was now ruling over the city and the sinking feeling in the pit of his gut was telling him that he wouldn't get out of this even if he was able to keep away. But with the darkness taking over he tried to fight the urge to fall asleep as he wanted to do. Eyes red and burning with each tired blink he would of fallen asleep if not for the flapping of wings behind him which made him stiffen up and bite his lip hard as he curled into himself not wanting to know who was sent to pick him up. Gripping the cane tightly he waited for either an insulting tone or even one that was angry but instead the tone was much softer and even a bit confused.

"You're Remigio Bianchi right? " a new voice said making Remigio jerk around only to look at man who looked oddly like some winged mailman. The mail man was simply standing there with a pen pad in his hand as he wen through the list seemingly in a bored manner before he looked up at Remigio as he made his cane reform as his weapon.

"What do you want?" Remigio asked as he started to shake and slowly back up, After that little tour in the museum a while back he was sure that he had one of the gods before him.

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm Hermes, you know god of travelers and thieves." he said as he raised his hands in hopes to have the boy lower the spear like sword. "Are you okay?" Seeing how the kid had a sword like spear made of Stygian iron

Remigio barely answered as he struggled to look straight at the god before him who was trying to make him lower the weapon. He wanted to just give in to sleep and allow this god, this surface god, to do as he wished with him. "Just leave me alone, I'm in enough trouble as it is." he whimpered as he recalled the trouble that would be coming his way for failing.

Hermes frowned as he looked at the demigod before him, young, tired even looking a bit like he had some greater secrete than what was to ever be known to mortals. Even something greater than demigods. But at the same time there was a heavy burden on his shoulders and he looked ready to break.

"It's alright, it's alright. I'll go but first this is for you." he said as he reached behind him and pulled out a small white package while a pair of voices started to shout from in his pocket.

"That's not his package!" "We don't have one for him!"

Yet Hermes ignored the voices and slowly placed the small package on the ground and smiled lightly. "There you are, don't worry about what they say. This is for you, it might help." he said as he looked at the package and went to tip his winged hat at him before a blinding flash of golden light lit up the roof top and forced Remigio to look away as his eyes watered even more. Shaking off the heavy feeling of sleep he went to rub his eyes as he looked at the package that was on the ground as he slowly lowered his guard. Groaning and rubbing his face he tried to fight the feeling even more as he shuffled a few steps before plopping down with his weapon still in his hands. Hypnos was winning this battle even if the god didn't know that it was taking place and before long a thump echoed on the roof top.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the wait, but I don't own PJO, though I do own Remigio**

* * *

As the sun slowly rose in the east and made it's way higher into the sky a bored Morpheus was leaning against the brick wall as he fiddled with something small and metal in his hand. Not far from him Remigio was curled up on the tar and tile roofing with his weapon not too far from him as he tried to hide his face from the sunlight. The package that had been handed to him was still on the ground, but was opened up allowing the wrapping the flutter in the wind lightly.

"Are you going to sleep the whole day?" The dream god asked as he looked over at the young boy who struggled to hide his face from the light. Not getting a single reply from him Morpheus frowned and tossed the metal object at him making Remigio grunt and slowly look up at glare at the attacker. Spotting a family member though he lowered the glare to a frown and tried to put on a stiff face.

"Are you going to take me to Hades?" he asked as he looked at Morpheus. He was already bracing himself to have the family become unhappy with him as well as Hades angry at him. Yet the god said nothing as he pushed himself up from the wall and started to walk around and over to the edge of the roof. "I.." he started to say as he looked up at his cousin worried and at the same time unsure if he would get any sympathy from him more or less any one else in the family. "I tried to find him. I didn't mean to fail." he muttered as he at least wanted something to be out there to speak for him.

But instead of hearing anything related to the job that was given Morpheus turned on him, "What in the world are you talking about? You haven't failed yet, but at this rate you just might." he muttered as he took a glance back at Remigio who looked at him confused.

"What? No, I can't find him, no one has seen him since he jumped from that arch over there." he said as he pointed at the arch

Morpheus glanced over at the arch and looked at his cousin sternly. "Are you ill? There's a river right under the thing, he probably landed in it and walked out without a single cut."

Remigio just looked confused only to be grabbed by his collar and dragged over to look at the river by the annoyed god. "He's a child of Poseidon, meaning the brat landed in his element and simply walked away without a scratch. In fact he's already states ahead of you. " Remigio was spun around and pushed to gather his stuff as he kept his eyes low on the ground. "If I'm correct they're in Denver, which is half good and bad." he said as he noticed that Remigio found the metal case that was thrown at him and was trying to open it. With an annoyed huff he walked over and snatched the object out of the kids hands and opened it. "It's a compass, if I'm right it'll lead you straight to what ever you're looking for." he said as he glared at Remigio before grabbing him and leading him to a fairly large shadow created by the roofs stairway. "Use it and catch up, and for what ever you do, do not go into any places named after flowers." he warned before he pushed Remigio into the shadows.

Falling through the shadows it wasn't long for them to kick him out and toss him out near a water tower just as a large red Harley bike was driving up. Stiffening up at the approach Remigio watched nervously only to feel like he was going to explode in rage as the large bike came to halt in front of him.

"So you're old death breather's minion." The man sneered as he slowly got off his bike and walked up to Remigio as the younger glared at him.

"What's it to you?" Remigio snapped as he looked at the man who refused to take his sun glasses off, maybe he was like his father whose eyes were simply pitch black.

The man chuckled some and leaned against his bike as he took out his knife and started to mess with it. "Awe how cute, shaking with rage." he scuffed as Remigio was in fact shaking as glared at him. "Anyways doesn't your kind only come out during the night time?" he asked as he looked up in the sky before shaking his head. "Oh look the sun." he sneered looking back at Remigio.

"Shut up." Remigio snapped as he grabbed his weapon and went to charge at the unnamed god before him. Before a single strike could be placed he found himself kicked onto his back.

"Cool it kid, I'm not fighting with a potential alley. Even if they're Underworld scum." Remigio didn't even catch onto the true meaning of the words as he hissed as he righted himself and got ready again. "Listen runt, I don't have time for this. Do me a favor and I'll help you with following some brats to the west. " Ares said as his sunglasses reflected Remigio in them much like his fathers.

Gritting his teeth and getting even more ruffled up Remigio nodded his head as he looked up at the god before him. "What do you want?" he asked as he glared at him.

"It's something simple, I think your shrinking brain can handle." he mused before he lowered his glasses lightly allowing Remigio to feel his nails digging into his palm as he looked into the intense fiery eyes. "I want you to get supplies for an upcoming deal I need to deal with. " A small list on a old notepad was tossed in Remigio's direction without a care. "As soon as you get them all find me and I'll help you out." he said before climbing back onto his bike.

Remigio's gray eyes scanned over the note pad before frowning. "Where am I suppose to get this stuff at?"

"Not my problem, besides you have the drachmas." the god said with a sneer before his bike roared loudly through the empty lot before it tore off out of view. With the god of war gone the anger that Remigio was buried under rolled off and dissipated but at the same time he groaned and rubbed his head.

What in the world was going on with these odd visits? Huffing a bit he looked at his list before he spotted the metal object that Morpheus had tossed at him sitting on a ant pile. Rubbing his head he groaned and slowly went to collect his things before looking at his backpack and then at the list.

He didn't want to do this, at least not right now, not with that jerk of a god who was commanding him to do things. At least the others were at least decent with him. Growling and muttering to himself as he started to go through his bag he mindlessly clipped the compass onto the belt loop of his pants. As luck would have it he only had two out of the many things that he was required to give the god. His backpack and of course his own drachmas which he had been saving. Other than that, his mortal cash was nothing more than a buck or two and his clothes were needing a good soak and wash before they were to be lent out for someone else to wear. Rubbing his head he groaned and tried to think of just how he was suppose to go and get what was needed. It seemed that the only way that things could work would be with finding the nearest store and stealing what was needed without, hopefully, being caught.

Pushing himself off the dirt path and out into the view of other mortals Remigio walked with an annoyed look on his face as he tried to figure out not only where he was at but also try to locate where the nearest store was at, at the same time. Walking around for a good hour and a half he finally managed to find a store though he failed to pay attention to what was around him. Such as the iris message that was taking place just across the street at a wash station as a car was speeding out of the drive way as if it had been threatened. But his eyes were more focused on the 'Grab and Go' store that was ahead of him.

Pushing the front door open and being greeted half heartedly, he ignored the watchful gazes of the sales clerk who watched the disheveled and frowning kid wander into his store and start searching up and down the aisles. He could get the food here. Grabbing a bag of double stuffed Oreos, since they looked oh so good, he wandered back up and down the aisles once again as he tried to figure out how he was also rob the store clerk for some money. Frowning he tried to think of some possible way for him to steal the money and at the same time get away without being caught. Sitting in a mini booth that was to be used by those eating from the now closed mini taco shop he watched the sales clerk and decided that the only way he was going to get what he wanted was with threats .

Taking up his cane and holding it at the very end he gave it a rough shake only to make the weapon appear once again. The midnight black steel was giving a faint glow even in the daylight but it's long curved blade made him smile lightly. If the man was mortal he would have to make sure not to harm him with the blade. The last thing he wanted to do, other than fail, was to explain why he killed some random mortal. Unless this man was a monster, that he was sure that no one would really care about. He walked up to the counter top he was surprise to watch as the man at the counter looked at him wide eye and hands up.

"I don't want any trouble kid, if you want that just go." he said in a slightly panicked voice making Remigio frown and look at his weapon and then at the man before moving it slowly back and forth. "Just go!" the man shouted as he backed up some more. He seemed scared enough that Remigio grinned lightly as something was going right and went to move closer.

"Money, I want all the money you have." he demanded as he glared at the clerk who nodded his head quickly and opened the cash register before pulling out all the bills and setting them on the counter making Remigio stretch to grab them all and stuff them in his pocket. Though when he caught a glance at the security feed behind the counter he noticed that it looked like he was holding a fairly large gun instead of a Rhomphaia . "Come on hurry up I have other places to go!" he shouted as he decided to roll with what he was looking like . Once the last bill was tossed onto the counter and the clerk was telling him just to leave Remigio did as he was told as he scooped up the remaining into his backpack along with the cookies and took off as quickly as he could for not only a hiding place but also another store.

Darting into the trees behind the store and into the narrow slit between two fenced in back yards it was a relief to be able to hide in the ever shady area as he tried to calm his heart down. The first major law that he had ever broken before in his life and he now needed some time to calm down from. At this moment he wondered if the clerk was looking for him right now, if not if he had called the cops to go and look for him. Either way he would have to wait out for them to go and leave the area so he could sneak out, whenever that was going to be. Leaning against a tree he looked up at the sun light that tried to peak through the branches before he looked at his over flowing pockets and his miss shaped bag. He had stuffed the food as well as some of the money in there without much of a thought that it now looked like it was over bloated and was threatening to blow up right there. Yet nothing. Deciding to kill time with planning ahead he pulled out the money and started counting. He was going to have to use his own money for what ever reason why Ares wanted it but that didn't mean that he had to give the god all the money he stole. $40, more than enough for him to get a good meal and relax if not for the work he needed to do. Pulling out the list he mentally checked off the money, and food as well as the drachmas before he looked around and into the back yards for the next items. Clothes. Threes sets, one for a girl and the others for boys. Maybe someone had put the wash out to dry? If so he could easily steal them without any trouble. Peaking through the slots between the fence he was praying that someone had clothes out there to dry only to notice that aside from a towel or two there was nothing else made of cloth in the back yards of all three yards.

A few hours passed before Remigio felt safe with coming out of his hiding place and went to look for a clothing store. Though this time he was going to try and pay for what he was to take. Walking out into plain sight Remigio was waiting for someone to stop him or for cops to roll up to him and pull him into their car, but nothing of the sorts happened as he slowly made his way to the local shopping center and into the large blue and white building with ease. Being greeted like a guest and pointed in the right direction by an old smiling man Remigio wasted no time in finding the clothes only to come across another problem. He didn't know what sizes he was needed to get. Were they large, smalls, mediums or did he need to know measurements to make sure he got the right clothes? Those clothes that he had already gathered were sitting in his basket by his feet as he looked at them unsure. All he had done was basically walk through and gathered the cheapest clothes he could find only to come across this problem. Dropping down to sit and stare at the basket, Remigio frowned as he tried to think things through. If he was getting these things with a god would he even be bothered by the size of clothes? Didn't they have stores where gods come from? Or did someone make their clothes without stabbing them with push pins on a daily basis?

Unsure and a bit confused Remigio groaned as he rubbed his head trying to think of what to do only to notice that after a while one of the store workers with their blue vests and yellow smiley face pins would walk past him asking if he was okay . At one time three of them appeared and watched him from their spot in the main walkway making Remigio nervous and made him look away from them unsure what to do. His stomach kept sinking with each appearance and reappearance of these faces and eventually picked his stuff up and walked off to a new area. Making sure that his cane was with him he wandered between the aisles looking for a place to hide only to spot that what looked like a manager and a team of his closest workers following him. Remigio let out a low whimper as he didn't want to have to deal with adults more or less other mortals who didn't want him to do certain things. Walking as calmly as he could he looked back at the clothes for a hiding place as they provided the most shadows for him to use and started to head that way when he noticed that the manager and his men were stopped by a confused woman who couldn't find the bathrooms that were in great need for her grand daughter who was dancing in place he darted off as quickly as he could to the clothes.

"Hey!" the manager shouted as he told his workers to follow after Remigio as he tried to help the woman to another worker.

But as that happened Remigio was already pushing himself into the clothing rack and trying to pull his basket with him as well as he could hear their footsteps get closer and closer to him. Before long the clothes around him were pulled back and he was reviled.

"Where is he?!"

"I don't know," the young man in front of Remigio said as the young boy held his breath and stared up at the mortal who was looking right at him. No, he was looking right past him. Remigio remained still as he watched the manager come up looking around only to look at him as well.

"Well keep looking, that kid was the one who held up that gas station." he manager said as he pushed his employee to keep looking for him.

Once the clothes moved back into place Remigio let out his breath and looked around only to notice that the shadows were in fact clinging to him as if they were protecting him. It was an odd feeling, it was safe and comfortable but at the same time it was a bit unnerving as a cold shiver would pass over time to time as he sat there in worry. But the longer he sat there surrounded by the shadows the chills started to fade away and soon he was simply leaning back against the shadows with a happy and content sigh until he felt the shadows' warmth leave him on the hard cold floor. Aside from the slight dizziness that washed over him hiding in the shadows didn't brother him too much as he relaxed and looked around for a way to get out of this mess. Taking a breath he looked at the basket and quickly rolled up the clothes he had and stuffed them into his backpack. It was a struggle but before anyone else in the store knew it he was out the doors and heading off into the shady streets in order to find the god who he had the pleasure of meeting with.

Kicking the pebbles down the path as he walked along he tried to think of other places for him to find a back pack at. Granted there was always his own. He still had the backpack that he had 'borrowed' at the end of the school semester the bag was still in surprisingly decent shape after all that it had gone through and now it looked like it was on the line if he couldn't find another bag. Huffing a bit he looked into the yards that he was passing up, small gardens with lots of flowers were trying to eak out a living with the warm summer days coming down on them. But as he walked he stopped time to time spotting other kids who were enjoying their vacations either running around spraying each other with water guns or simply hanging out. He wanted to kill time before meeting up with the god who had given him the list. And yet the only thing he could do without being caught or spotted was to hide out somewhere and hope that everything was alright in his world. With his feet becoming sore, Remigio sighed and went to sit on the curve as he looked both up and down the road of the neighbor hood that he was in. It looked like most people were away from their homes though others were over runned with kids who would be spotted looking at him. Ignoring them, he didn't want any trouble, he watched as a small stream of water came down the street as a family was washing their cars just up the road.

Soap bubbles slowly drifted closer to Remigio who eventually started to play with them out of boredom poking them and eventually making a boat out of a leaf he tried to race them against each other as the water picked up speed washing the boats and poor ant and rolly pollies out into the storm gutter not far from him. Pushing his back pack off and relaxing a bit more he started to mess with the water and soap bubbles a bit more as the neighbor hood kids started to wander closer to him.

Remigio didn't even hear the kids as a group of 5 or six of them came up behind him with water guns until he felt a cold blast of water hit him and cause him to jump and turn around. "Hey want to join? " the oldest a boy around 11 asked the youngest being about 8 or 7 years old. "We need an extra player since Mark had to go to the store with his mom." the older boy said as he offered a smile "You can be on my team if you want." he said offering a yellow and green water gun to Remigio who looked at it confused and unsure what to do. The boys noticed Remigio's nervousness as he looked uncertain at the toy gun before looking down. "If you don't want to play just say so," the older boy said as he started to turn and lead the group back to the yard they were going to play in.

"Uh wait, I'll join." Remigio said looking a bit unsure of the own words that were coming from his mouth. But the boys all cheered and rushed to him giving him the toy as they picked up his stuff to set it closer to the yard. It was an odd feeling to be running and chasing someone else while attempting to spray the living daylights out of them. Laughing at others as they slipped and fell in the mud and even shouting and charging and 'firing' onto one lone person was just one of the many great things that for once Remigio was apart of.

But like all great things, it came to an end as the house lights started to slowly flicker on and the boys were heading inside for food. "Jamie who is this?" A mother asked as she held towels out for them as she held the front door open.

Jamie, the older kid, grinned as water dripped from his face. "Uhhh," he turned to Remigio who was busy wiping off his face only to notice that everyone was looking at him.

"What's you're name dear? Are you from around here?" the mother asked as she offered a soft smile for the boy who until today she had never seen before. But as she looked him over it was sure that he wasn't from the neighborhood more or less the ones around it.

Remigio swallowed lightly and went to keep drying himself off. "I'm Remigio," he said taking small glances up at the mother as the boys said hi before trying to pull him inside.

"He can join us right mom?" Remigio tried to brace himself for the pull. "Sammy grab his stuff so the dogs don't get to it. Come on my moms a good cook, she makes plenty of food." he said managing to get Remigio who was being stubborn and was dragged to the doorway while little Sammy ran out to the front yard to pick up Remigio's cane and backpack. Out of nowhere though the younger boy scream when a motorcycle rolled up to the house. Everyone rushed to the yard as little Sammy was picked up by his mother and held as they all looked at the biker who wore his shades still in the setting sun.

"Do you need help?" she asked sternly as she held her son close as the husband came out from the house wondering what was going on.

"Don't worry ma'am I'm only here for him." the god said as Remigio tried to hide behind one of the other boys until everyone looked at him. "We have an important meeting to get to." he said as Remigio could feel Ares' eyes burning into him.

"Remigio who is this?" the mother asked as Remigio pulled the towel off and went to grab his stuff knowing that it would be better for him to just leave.

"He's a," Remigio paused he didn't know who this god was in relationship to himself. "He's a friend of my dad's boss, I think." he said carefully as he waked over to the large bike.

"You think?" the mother asked as she glared at Ares. "Come on dear, I rather call your parents and be sure that it's alright for you to go with … what's your name?" she asked as she glared back at Ares who shifted on his seat. She had tried to pull Remigio back only to have him slip from her grasp and walk up to the bike.

"I have to go, I'll see you all eventually." Remigio said as he made sure not to look back at the first living friends he had ever made (even if he didn't know their names). Looking at the wheels of the bike Remigio tried to ignore the God before him and even the group who simply turned and walked away as if he wasn't even there. "I got almost everything that you wanted. " he said as he knew that he would lose his backpack now.

"Good, but what are you missing?" Ares asked as he pulled at Remigio's bag and went through it.

"I guess you can take my bag." he muttered only to hear the bag be open and items to be moved from his own bag to another. A blue bag which Ares pulled from nowhere was now being with the clothes, food, half of the money and all the coins that he had. Once the god had what he wanted he dropped the bag on the floor and headed off without another word.

"Wait! You said that you were going to help!" Remigio shouted as he started to run after the bike only to stop a few houses down as Ares was long gone. "Darn it!" he shouted as he slammed his foot down only to rub his head and start back to his things. At least he had his bag still, though he lost all of his drachmas and knew that once he ran out of money he would be out of luck . He huffed and unknowingly reached for the compass that was still on his belt loop and flipped it open.

Flicking it open the arrow within spun around wildly before steadying its self in the correct direction as a small dial at the top spun to read 'Earth'. He at first thought that the arrow was simply pointing north but instead it was pointing unknowingly at a local dinner where Ares was waiting at for Percy and friends to meet up at.

Remigio growled as he tried to figure out how anything he had done was actually helpful to himself but nothing came to mind as he looked straight down the road. Grumbling he went back to grab his bag and stuff before he noticed that he had the compass in hand. The bronze colored glowed lightly in the fleeting sunlight as he lifted it up to get a better look at it. He could remember some things that he had learned in school about compasses, they were always pointing north and yet this one pointed differently from the lower red arrow that pointed north.

Remigio calmed down as he looked at the compass and tried to move the arrows on his own. The red arrow allowed him to tinker with it though the other didn't and remained stiff as he tried to move it. Biting his lip some he looked around as more house lights clicked on throughout the street. "I guess it's worth a shot." he muttered as he started to walk following the arrow. Half an hour of walking later he came to see Percy and Grover with the god who was tossing them the blue backpack before they were urged to rush into the back of a black truck that had white letters written on it. It wasn't long for the owners of the truck to come and check on it before they took off out of the parking lot and then down the road with it leaving Remigio running after it as fast as he could.

"No get back here, I need that truck." he shouted as he tried to chase after the vehicle as he was unsure if he would be able to shadow travel onto such a moving object and not hurt himself. As the vehicle moved further and further away from him, Remigio could feel his legs burn as he pushed himself to move faster but before long the truck was out of sight. Groaning he started to slow down in order to catch his breath. But instead of standing in place and catching it he was lifted off the ground and carried by something holding his backpack.

"What! "he shouted as he held onto his backpack as he looked up noticing the familiar canine who was holding onto the bag as it ran after the truck. "Your back? Where' have you been?!" he shouted out in joy for seeing the long lost hell hound who he had been missing for a while. But he didn't focus on happy remarks and urged the hound to follow the truck even if his arms were getting sore.

* * *

**Sorry about the long wait, I had everything written (in fact I'm as far as book two) but I just needed to edit and post all of this. I still need a name for the hell hound here since it's going to show up even more now. Other than that Hello and see you next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Perhaps one of the longer chapters...**

* * *

Remigio groaned as he leaned on the hound as the both of them were crashed out in the alley across the way from the Lotus Hotel. It was day three and the teens were still in it, or at least that was what the compass said even after he had walked completely around the whole building without stepping foot inside. Despite the fact of knowing that the trio had a deadline that was quickly approaching (Morpheus was more than happy to intrude on his dreams) it seemed like neither group was going to be moving anytime soon. The trio was somewhere inside that cool ac and food smelling building while he and the hound were left to roam the outside and wait it out in the ever blistering heat. The sun was barely setting and his little shack of wooden boards and tarps was perhaps the only thing that was keeping the sun off the both of them as they both slept in the uncomfortable heat. As long as they managed to stay together no one would dare to bother them as they slept the day away. But with each sunset and without fail they both of them would stir and a groggy and defiantly thinner Remigio would struggle to push himself up. Unlike New York the weather here didn't really change much, it was hot and sunny throughout most days here, sometimes a cloud would roll through but aside from that nothing else really changed. The $20 he had for food and water had been quickly spent on the both of them within the first day here and now Remigio was relaying on the casino buffets to feed him. The hell hound was more than content to go after the food in the garbage but by the time they got ahold of it Remigio didn't even want to smell it. The sun had done a number on it and its container, it was simply better to risk getting caught and kicked out than to get food poison.

Tonight though was like the other nights before hand. It started off with finding a public water fountain and drinking from it before using it to wash the days sweat away from him. Once that was dealt with he did his walk around the building to make sure that they were still inside and had not moved on as they slept. Like before they were still inside the casino and like before the door man kept trying to invite him inside the building. The ac was perfect, the shade provided was the best in the whole city even the smells and sounds that came through those doors was even more reason for him to wander closer and closer every day to them. In fact if it wasn't for the dream he had today he would have been standing even closer to the doors than he was today.

He wasn't sure where he was at but he had been inside a room that was neatly made up where two children were playing around. One girl and one boy. The boy was young maybe no more than a few years younger than him while the sister was perhaps a year or two older than he. There was talking in another room, and while Remigio couldn't head over to see who it was, it felt familiar to him while the tone was odd. Caring almost pleading for the owner of the voice. And then a bright flash and echoing boom, when he opened his eyes the room that he was in was gone like the rest of the building leaving nothing behind but rubble and the once neatly painted hotel sign that was now laying broken near him. The kids were gone and a heavy feeling came over the area only to have the air grow heavier and heavier with each moment. If that wasn't enough there was the odd light that came from behind him, but with his feet stuck in place he wasn't able to get a good look at it until he jerked himself from the spot, which woke him up for the first time.

He didn't understand it and every time he took a glance at the hotel before him it made him shiver at the idea that the building could be destroyed with whatever the blinding light and deafening boom was.

Heavy paw steps drew Remigio from his thoughts as he looked over at his new travel partner who was panting heavily and was watching him ready to follow after.

"Come on, lets find some food." he said as he went to run his hand on the hounds muzzle before walking down the stretch for something to eat. Today's dinner was provided by Setting Sand's Casino and Hotel which between the large selection of food was clueless that he had snuck in and had told them to charge his food onto a room that wasn't even his. But they didn't have to really know that, just simply deal the bill after allowing him to use their clean bathrooms to fix himself up once again before heading back out into the streets to find the hound. The hound was eventually found at a water feature that was perhaps the only really enjoyable feature that was only open to them at night. Jumping into the water Remigio sighed as he allowed the water to wash over him gently as he sat in the shallows while the hound rolled around and splashed in the deeper end. To the pair it was like the days were repeating at each sunset and only allowed the small change in food quality and noises to tell the days apart.

The next night was the same as the last and yet the next day though was brought something different. The day had been especially hot and the sounds of either a fight or an escape got the attention of the monster and the boy who hung out in the alley. Watching the trio dart from the casino and out to get a cab Remigio groaned as he looked at the hell hound and tried to wake him. "Come on he's finally moving again."

Running though the desert during summer was perhaps the worse thing to ever attempt, within the hour the poor hell hound was panting up a storm and Remigio was trying to use it as shade as he walked next to it. It was just too hot to be running around in the desert, but up ahead there was a shiny sign which pointed all drivers to a nearby gas station.

"Thank Hades!" Remigio groaned as the hound gave a small bark as they both made their way to the sign. But instead of quickly shadow traveling off the two of them popped down in the shade and rested enjoying the less heated view of the sun now. Sticky clothes and dust covered skin wasn't comfortable but the boy managed to get comfortable as he pulled out the compass and watched how it simply pointed along the road they were next to. He wasn't sure as to just where they others were heading off but the feeling of the underworld was starting to grow stronger.

Closing the compass and slowly pushing himself up Remigio looked over at the hell hound who was still panting. "Lets head back to the underworld. They should be heading there and if not we can at least herd them there." he said talking to himself mostly before he watched the hound stand up and pick up him with it's mouth. But unlike before where Remigio struggled to get free he hung there with his bag and cane in hand as the hound turned into the shadow and simply walked in.

Remigio didn't even remember the trip, more or less them getting out of the shadows when he woke up curled up next to the hell hound who was fast asleep. It took him a few tries to wake up fully but when he was fully awake he noticed where he was, in the middle of a hell hound den where more of these hounds were curled up resting. Tensing up Remigio gave a shiver as he noticed that there were at least ten maybe more large bodies all laid out or curled up all of which were larger than the hound he was next to.

"Come on," he muttered trying to wake the hound before him only to be shrugged off and left by himself to find his own way out of the den. Swallowing Remigio slowly picked and moved through the hounds and before long he managed to climb out of the den which opened up next to the Fields of Punishments.

Waiting at the water front for a boat Remigio curled into himself as he was starting to feel tired and cold. He needed to get across the river to get up to the surface in order to find Percy and company. If not, he was sure that Hades was not going to be happy with him. Leaning more into his knees Remigio slowly started to close his eyes only to hear the familiar thudding that was associated with the ruined dreams crashing into the side of the boat. Looking up slowly he couldn't help but give a small smile to the robed skeleton who was grinning at him.

Pushing himself up with a small stumble Remigio made his way past the souls and stepped up into the boat and plopped down with a sigh.

*"Tired?"* Charon asked as he rowed his son across the river

*"Yeah,"*

*"Did you find it?"*

A tired sigh and the sound of a head shake was heard. *" No, but he should be coming this way."* he muttered as the boat soon shifted to traveling up and the dark space opened up into the lobby of the D.O.A.

Without a word Remigio went into the back and into the kitchen where the souls quickly took to tending to him only to be pushed off. He grabbed a tall glass of water and piece of fruit before he headed back to his room shutting the door.

Charon in the mean time was up front wondering what his son was doing if he wasn't done, only to see him come out from the back once again. His face and arms had been cleaned off and a clean set of clothes was now on. In the nook of his arm a roundish bundle of cloth was pressed close to him. He didn't say anything as he walked to the door and stepped out into the mortal world which was experiencing sun set now.

The bags under his eyes were starting to get darer as he walked down the street and tried to keep an eye out for some kind of hint of where these kids were at. Street lights kicked on and Remigio was starting to duck into alleyways to hide from the cops and to keep away from the slowly driving cars that would drift by as if picking out their targets. He kept pacing up and down the blocks circling them and heading back to the D.O.A. and glancing in, in hopes that they would be already in there. A wave of agitation started to come over him as he paced back across the way and walked down the street once again looking for some sign that they were coming here to get to the underworld. Roamers on the street were starting to become more common and it was bond for one of them to notice his pacing and agitation . Muttering and grumbling under his breath he unraveled his underworld cloak he pulled it on and tightened the dull silver clasp on it .

He had only used this cloak a few times properly after Thanatos had tossed it his way, its first and main use was for it to be worn while collecting souls of the dead. The dead/dying would be able to see the wearer, but the living wouldn't see a thing. It was more than useful when Remigio volunteered to go and collect some souls for the already busy god. Aside from now he had been using it to ferry the dead across the river as it was easier to deal with souls who weren't so questioning on why one so young was doing this type of job.

Pulling the cloak in it's proper place and pulling the hood up Remigio gave out a sigh and went back to his searching as he had one less thing to worry about.

Midnight was starting to roll out though as Remigio was fighting to stay awake as he walked an even larger route in hopes to spot one of the other godlings. With his eyes burning he fought to stay awake and turned back around to head back to the studio. Trudging along he barely even looked up when he heard the chatter of familiar voices and froze spotting both Percy and his friends there at the doorway of the studio talking as if they were trying to plan something. Remigio could barely believe that after hours of searching for them they were right there on his door step planning and suddenly walking in on their own into the building. If not for the fact that he didn't want to give himself away he would have been laughing his head off at the idea.

Rushing to the door Remigio slipped in and watched as they wandered up to his father and started to talk to him. The grin on his face was almost maddening as he waited for his father to go and take them to the elevator and yet that didn't happen. They talked and talked and then there was a growl. Not once did Remigio ever have his own father growl at him but it quickly wiped the grin off his face as he looked at him. Wasn't he able to see that he was there at the door? Swallowing hard he hoped that things would return to going back smoothly only to have the growling get worse making Remigio press himself to the door unsure what was going to happen. While the trio must of thought of the room being silent aside from the music, the sound of nervous chattering and panicked voices was starting to grow in volume with the growl until suddenly everything went back to normal.

Frowning and unsure why things had gotten so quiet Remigio slowly walked up to the trio as Percy was speaking and handling a large amount of coins in front of Charon. Watching each one being stacked on the counter top Remigio looked between his father and the coins silently begging that he would agree to take them down bellow. He was so close to being over with this job that he could feel the joy and honor that was going to be gained for his family.

"Please," he mouthed hoping that his father would take them.

Watching him sigh Remigio let out his own sigh when he heard

"The boat's almost full, anyway. I might as well add you three and be off."

Remigio couldn't help but be a little too over the top with his joy as he gave a small jump with it and went to follow them to the elevator where the souls were lined up to go. Slipping into the elevator he allowed his father to deal with the souls who tried to cling on as he pushed himself to the back of the elevator and waited for the trip down.

As the small room shifted into the boat Remigio looked past the now robed souls who were among him as Percy was speaking to his father who was in his black robe and looking as skeleton as normal. But as he allowed himself to listen in on their conversation he heard a small gasp and looked over at Grover who was looking right at him. Remigio looked wide eye at the satyr who was about to reach out for the girl within their group when Remigio frowned and darkened his look at him. He wouldn't let the satyr ruin things now, he was too close. Pressing a finger to his lip he made sure to keep his eyes on him which once again darkened as he looked down at the other.

He might have been the youngest living thing on the boat but he wasn't going to fail. Grover swallowed and nodded his head though he turned his attention to both Percy and Annabeth who were talking and trying to find comfort in one another. Once the boat came ashore Remigio made sure that he was the last one to get out of the boat and pretended to shuffle along the path as the rest of the souls before slipping out of sight of the trio. Pulling off his hood he knew he would be fully visible but at least he would be able to get a better look around. The last thing he wanted was the hound to find him again. Once the trio passed him up he pulled the hood back on and started to follow.

Maybe Hades was going to kill them or something? It was the only possible way that Grover was able to see him on the boat and not in the lobby only a few minutes ago. Then again since they had made it past his father there was the issue of Cerberus who was guarding the gates. He would have to be careful when passing him, despite the feedings and some times play time the large hound was loud and would easily pin point him. Standing back in hopes that everything would work out Remigio swallowed hard as he listened to Grover and then Percy as he tried to distract the dog. Yet when Percy failed and Grover said that they had only a few seconds left Remigio almost rushed out to stop Cerberus only to have Annabeth pull out a large ball which quickly gained the large hounds attention.

At least someone there had some brains to bring something for Cerberus who took up playing with the ball that Annabeth was throwing. If it wasn't for that then the trio would have been doomed before they got to the palace. But unfortunately that didn't matter. Cause as soon as the trio made it past the largest hell hound in the underworld the magic detectors went off and ghouls started to rush them.

Remigio was forced to run another direction in hopes to lead the ghouls off of the trios' tracks. He wanted the find to be on his side not on the dead's. Running the opposite the trio and to the fields of punishment, Remigio nearly made it free before he tripped and slammed down on his palms cutting them on the sharp rocks under him as the ghouls came up around him.

"It's me and I'm running a errand for Lord Hades!" he shouted as he pulled the hood off and glared at the ghouls before they grunted and turned off leaving him alone. A wash of relief ran though him before he looked around for the palace and started to head off in it's direction. Heading into the darker parts of the underworld and taking the most direct path to the palace allowed him to arrive at it's gates and then doorstep within a few minutes. Walking up to those large doors he looked back behind him wondering if the trio had made it yet to the palace or if they were lost somewhere within the many fields filled with souls. Looking at the doors and then back behind him Remigio sighed as he had a feeling that they had yet to make it this far and was about to start heading down the steps only to watch as both Percy and Annabeth were chasing after Grover who was being pulled along the path only to shoot off to the entrance of Tartarus.

"What?" he muttered as he slowly started to follow after not wanting to know what was going on now. He made it past the gates and was about to start running after them when the door opened and a skeleton looked right at him chattering for him to enter.

"But- they just ran off to Tartarus." he said only to be chattered at some more and rolled his eyes. "Fine I'll come in." he muttered as he turned around and went into the palace. He had been in his lords home more than once but he had never been asked in by a skeleton more or less had he ever been lead into room which the polished black floors and bronze high lights were almost so bright that it appeared that one was standing in a room filled with mirrors. Multiple copies of Remigio echoed his movement as he was motioned to a chair to sit. Without another word the skeleton left leaving Remigio on his own which quickly lead to him falling asleep on the chair.

A dreamless sleep had finally tooken over Remigio and in fact would of won out if not for the sudden earth shake and debris falling down onto him while hundreds of marching footsteps echoed in the hallway. That caused Remigio to bolt up from his chair and look around confused before he tried to get a look out into the hallway in hopes to see what was going on. But instead of seeing something other than the marching dead who were heading off to the throne room, he saw the same annoying skeleton blocking his way.

"Hey what's going on?" he asked as he looked at the armed dead confused but not a single answer came from any of the skeletons as they marched on. "Let go, whats going on?" he asked once again to the skeleton who blocked his way.

The skeleton clattered a bit before Remigio gave a sorry look in the direction of the throne room. Hades was angry and he was threatening the trio for his stolen item. He couldn't help but feel bad for the fate that they were getting, but it wasn't his right to judge here. After all he was to make sure that they were to get to Hades one way or another. And that he did.

Sitting in the small yet reflective room Remigio swung his legs unsure what was going to happen to the others as he could hear the shouting from the throne room just barely. Adjusting his cloak he shifted in the chair in hopes to get comfortable once again as he waited. A bad feeling started to fill his gut and before long the sounds of guns going off made him jump out of the chair and look around unsure what was going on. The skeleton at the door remained mostly still though it was grinding its teeth as it stood there.

But before he could say anything Hades stepped into the room towering over Remigio and radiating enough anger and fear off of him making him quickly back down and into the corner of the room as Hades came down on him. The room went from it's comfortable chill to the breath showing fear inducing air which sucked the warmth and joy from all that was caught in it's grasp.

"Where is it?!" he shouted as Remigio pressed himself against the wall shaking his head.

"I don't know my Lord." he quickly replied as he looked up at him concerned. "They should have had what you were looking for."

"They didn't have it. Which means either you saw where it went or you didn't look hard enough." he growled making Remigio back into the corner even more wishing that he could become much smaller than he was at the moment.

"I swear Lord Hades I didn't find anything, they didn't have any connection to underworld I didn't feel it I even went through his stuff." he quickly said as Hades growled lowly and unamused as skeletons came into the room as well. "I swear Lord Hades, I swear on the Styx that I didn't find or see anything that was linked to the underworld with them!" Remigio quickly said as his accent slipped out. He waited for something to happen to him anything to happen to him. But nothing happened to him. Slowly looking up Remigio took a small glance at his lord only to see that he was scowling down at him. Those dark eyes made Remigio swallow hard and look away as he waited for the other to turn around and storm off with his skeletons.

Remigio's heart was beating quickly as he slowly sunk to the ground and leaned his head back against the cold stone, at the moment he didn't care if he had gotten the trio to his lord as he was asked or if they had the item Hades wanted so badly. He was still alive after what felt like his last moments which was spiraling down at him.

He waited there for a moment or two before he slowly pushed himself up and slowly left the palace and made his way down to the docks where he quickly settled down at pier leaning against a post. He had said nothing as he leaned on the posted and slowly closed his eyes as the faint image of a boat was coming up.

* * *

**Boy that was a long one... well I'm working on part two so there will be less follow along and more aggressive planning and stuff after all this story does have Morpheus as one of the main characters after all.**


	16. Chapter 16

"Remigio" a smooth woman's voice says as the young boy shifts lightly as he is curled up on an extremely plush sofa with a pillow held tightly in his arms. A small chuckle is heard before a hand reaches out and runs through his hair as his name is called again. "Remigio, come on little one wake up." there is a smile on her lips as she lets out a chuckle as Remigio buries his head into the pillow and groans. "You've been asleep for at least a day." she says getting more groans.

Despite the fact that Remigio had wiped his face clean when he had changed clothes, a ring of dirt is easily found behind his neck as well as a slight tan and even sun burn.

"Come on, you need to at least eat something. That's it." she smiled widely as Remigio opened his eyes slightly and took a small glance over at her before closing them and groaning.

*"Grandmother,"* he muttered as he closed his eyes for a moment before he started to stretch and slowly rolled over.

Nyx looked down at the mortal boy before her on her sofa with a disapproving smile "I know I've told you that I don't like you calling me that." she said gently as she managed to get a small smile from Remigio who looked over at her. For a Protogenos the ruler of the night had the appearance of a model, slim yet tall and while she didn't look like she would have been the type of person to put Zeus in his place she did. Her dark teal dress stood out on her dark skin which was reflected in each of her sons. Stars sparkled and shinned as she shifted the light fabric making a few stars become shooting stars which darted across her dress before disappearing.

Slowly Remigio sat up and yawned as he slowly took notice of where he was at. Out of all the underworld being that he could be with he was with Nyx in Erebos palace. It was hard not to ignore the shadows which dashed across the walls like roaches to light. He had only been here once and that was only for his introduction. Nyx had quickly adopted him into the family though her husband Erebos had said nothing and in fact made Remigio nervous with him nearby.

Looking around he got a chuckle and was offered a towel. "You're a mess, dear." Nyx said with a smile before she stood up and fixed her dress and scarf which she kept about her waist. "I'm going to have one of the servants bring you something to eat, you look worse than when you first came down here. Once you feel ready one of the servants can take you up stream." she said with a smile as she waved at him before slipping out of the room.

Like she said, it was only a moment of time for a shadow nymph to appear with silver platter with different finger sandwiches and snacks on it. Despite how old she was and yet how young she appeared she had a taste for the tea party foods. While tea and small bite size meals were not Remigio's favorites (his uncles had the same issue) he made no mention of it as he 'borrowed' the platter from the nymph and started to eat off of it until a pair of footsteps came up to the doorway of the mostly dark home.

Erebos was a strong man large and heavy built, he looked like an older and more strict version of Thanatos , but instead of having the colorful wings that the twins had shadows had a tendency to radiate from him and sneak off into the dark stone of the home. Erebos like his wife/sister was of course older than Zeus and all of his children and yet unlike them he seemed to be the only one who stuck to traditional dress. When he came into the doorway Remigio was quick to try and offer a small bow as he sat only to have Erebos raise his hand to stop him.

"Don't bow, you need to rest." he said in a gruff sounding voice as Nyx smiled as she leaned on her husband.

"Tell him about Hades," she whispered as she smiled widely as Remigio lowered his head some. Hades was more than angry with him when he had left the palace. Even though he swore that he had found nothing he wasn't sure if the Lord of the Dead had really believed him.

"He's not going to send me to the fields is he?" he asked in a small voice as he grew worried at the idea.

"What?" Nyx said as her eyes widen a bit "No, no dear, he's not going to do that. I wouldn't let him." she said with a proud smile as she walked over to Remigio and sat next to him before giving him a hug. "You're one of my favorite godlings," she said as she pulled back to look at Remigio who was still a bit worried if not tired looking. "If he tried I would threaten him the same way that I threatened his brother." she said with a smile on her face that seemed as innocent as could be.

Yet her husband/brother who was still in the doorway simply explained with the simply motion of running his thumb across his neck making Remigio swallow and look at the woman he called grandmother who was still smiling.

"Oh, okay." he said as he nibbled on one of the few crackers left on the tray.

"Any ways, Erebos " she said with a smile as her husband shifted his stance before motioning for another servant to come in this time with his bag and cane.

"You happened to drop this in the shadows," he grunted as his wife flashed a pout over at him as the nymph walked between them and placed the items next to Remigio before sinking into the ground. "Fine, Hades wants to see you before you go home." he said only to get a scuff and a glare.

"Also," he strained as a new servant appeared before Remigio with an envelope in hand. "Since you have 'surprisingly' out done many godlings in this bloodline," he said rolling his eyes some while Nyx shoke her head at him. "You'll be able to attend our yearly gathering during the winter solstice."

Remigio looked between the two elder gods before he was given an approved nod from Nyx who took up the tray as he went to take the envelope.

"Thank you, Lord Erebos." he said as he gave a small bow as he tried to keep down the smile that was wanting to spread on his face. "I'll be sure to attend."

The curved boat of the Erebos estate came up to the docks at Hades palace allowing Remigio to step off with all of his gear and head off into the building to search for the lord of the underworld. Upon finding him in the throne room he knocked before he entered with permission and gave a bow.

"You wanted to see me, my lord?" he asked as he looked at Lord Hades who was much calmer than the last time they had met as well as wearing a wreath of thorns and skulls on his head.

"Yes, about your quest that I sent you on. " Hades said after a moment as he looked the godling before him over. "You did well, it turns out you were right about the boy not having it on him. " Hades admitted through gritted teeth as he looked down at Remigio. "Nyx has brought something up with me and the others that will souly depend on you and you alone." Remigio swallowed hard and nodded his head as he looked at Hades unsure what was being offered to him. "Immortality isn't something that we give out freely. Usually the council votes on these factors but Nyx has her ways." he said as he looked at Remigio who was looking up at the lord with wide eyes.

"Prove yourself and if you might have a chance." he said as Remigio slowly nodded his head almost too stunned to hear how there was a chance for him to be immortal as well as how he was invited to the next winter solstice gathering.

"Yes sir," Remigio couldn't help but smile as he looked at the other "What do I need to do?"

* * *

Sorry for going poof. I'll try to keep it from being too much of a habit. Anywho, saw PJO SoM and it was okay... and defiantly much better than the first movie.

Anyways heres the end of book one. While I do already have book 2 written I still need to edit and NO Remigio isn't going to get immortality so easily. After all Percy had to save Olympus during a war. And he might end up being lead astray...


End file.
